Angels Fall Before Us
by N.V.9
Summary: I never believed in them, but even I can't deny it when I find one in my back yard. Nor can I deny the fact that he is the strongest angel alive and is now bound to me and me alone.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Guard the Princess!" an angel yelled as he spread his wings and shot into the air. His beautiful snow white wings shimmering in the morning sun. Pulling his blade free, the angel dropped like a missle straight into the the army from hell.

Another angel followed his lead and with a nod toward his partner of the sky, disappeared into the mass of demons.

"Protect the Princess!" The shout ran through the angels. Half of them went to their Princess and the others attacked the army.

"Princess!" one angel shouted moving toward her tower. With a strong push he was soaring through the air yelling for her to answer him.

"Here." she said coming to the window, her beautiful pearl wings fluttering behind her. "Tell me angel, what has become of my Mother?"

"Princess, she is fighting at the main gate. The Cherubim and the Seraphim fight beside her. As does the Archangel." the angel bowed within the air as his wings held him a float.

The Princess nodded, her rob floating around her small frame. If the Archangel was beside her Mother nothing could go wrong. He was strongest when beside her and nothing could touch him. "Have we lost an angel?"

"Nay m'lady." The angel replied moving back. The Princess stepped on to the balcony and spread her beautiful wings.

"Come angel, let us be off." she said taking to the air with a jump.

"As m'lady wishes." The angel said following her to the center tower.

Behind them more angels took to the air.

: : :

"My Queen!" Naruto shouted moving to intercept a demon's spear with his own long blade.

"Thank you Archangel." She smiled her thanks as she moved higher into the air and pulled back her golden bow string.

"Seraphim!" Naruto shouted trusting his blade into another demon's heart.

"Archangel?" Neji called, blocking a whip with his spear as he tried to pull the demon from the ground.

"Gather two and follow the Queen." Naruto commanded , thrusting his blade into another demon. Brethren that were once pure but had become tainted with hate.

"Yes Archangel." Neji did a quick bow. "Hanabi! Hinata!" At the sound of their names being called the two Seraphim followed Neji to surround the Queen of Angels and Light. So long as she was close Naruto would not fall.

Naruto dodged a scythe of the one he had not seen for a thousand years, the one he used to call brother, "Do you enjoy the dark side Kimimaro?"

Kimimaro smirked as he attacked again. If there was one thing Naruto hated, it was seeing his brother as this. A Dark Arch, no longer holding the colors he once did. Looking sickly and thin instead of the healthy complexion he once had.

Dark Arch's were the hardest to defeat, followed by the queens protectors, the Seraphim, then the Virtues, warriors under an Archangel's command. Then the Princess guards, Principalities. Next were the Powers that went to earth spiritually to fight fallen angels, followed by the Cherubim that protected the gates of their sancutary and the the Domainions and the Thrones, the first were the ones that made everything under the Queens rule run peacfully and the second were the messengers.

The last two were easily defeated.

"How does it feel to be the only Archangel left?" Kimimaro asked as he swung his scythe again first left then right.

"I would not be the last if you were still by my side." Naruto countered. It was true. He was the last Archangel under the Queen's rule. For thousands upon thousands of years, Archangels had been born to serve the Queen. If one were to die or fall to the darkness then the first was left alone in charge of Queen's army until the second was killed. Once the second Archangel was killed then and only then would another be created to serve side by side with the first to keep them from going dark. Ten thousand years ago Naruto was created to partner with Kimimaro only to lose the male to the darkness five thousand years later. Even now with no second to keep him sane but the dark one, Naruto felt the call to follow. He just hoped he never lost his Queen's connection or else he was doomed to fall. With out a ruler he would be nothing.

He knew it would be the end if both Archangels were to serve the Demon of the Dark and for this reason alone he fought the call of hell.

"Join me and we can still be side by side." Kimimaro said moving away from the Angel's sanctuary and dodging the blade as he used his wings to push him farther away. Naruto followed and attacked again trying to aim for the inner wing. He knew if he attacked on the outer side it would be no use.

"Never." Naruto replied strongly and twisted in a full circle as he let his wings spread. The wings were used for more then just flying. They were protection and a weapon as well. Every feather was as sharp as the tip of his blade. Their weapons were made from a feather from their own wing. Bound to them with their souls.

"Do you not hear the call? Are you not lonely brother?" Kimimaro said swinging down with his scythe and moving quickly from Naruto's own weapon. "Do you not miss our long nights of talking?"

"I miss the brother I lost. You are just his body and nothing more."

"How you hurt me with your words." Kimimaro smirked. "Demons Heat." he whispered moving his arm in a quick arch over his head.

Naruto barley had time to call forth his own attack. "Holy Flame!" he shouted putting one hand on the blade's smooth surface and pushed back with his own white blaze. In the sky the two attacks met in the middle and battled for dominance. Neither one giving or gaining.

"Give up!" Kimimaro snarled in anger as he added more power into his attack. His wings angling so that it gave him a better stance.

"I rather die." Naruto strained pushing harder with his hand. He knew he was in trouble. Kimimaro had manuvered him beyond the sanctuary putting them on even grounds. If he was closer to the Queen he'd have a better chance. How could he have been so stupid?

"The Queen is down!" someone shouted. Naruto did not know if it was one of theirs or of the Dark, all that he knew was it was true. His Queen had fallen. With the Queen dead the tie he made to her broke. With it no longer there, Naruto felt the darkness eating at him. There was a reason Archangels connected so tightly to their Queen. And now that reason was gone. Naruto tried to fight his weakening state and search for the new Queen to make another tie to, but with Kimimaro's attacking and the darkness trying to enter his mind he began to lose sight of the world.

"Your Queen is dead and soon you will fall to." Kimimaro smirked, "Death's Touch."

From Kimimaro's dark wings feathers broke free and flew toward Naruto. At the same time they touched him, Kimimaro's first attack broke through Naruto's and hit.

"Archangel!" He heard someone shout as he began to fall. His blade fading away from his hands. Naruto tried to fight the darkness calling him to sleep but he could not. The last thing he heard was Kimimaro whispering in his ear, "You live because my Master demands you join him. Together, Naruto, we will rule side by side in the dark as we did in the light."

: : :

"Neji!" Hinata yelled pushing the older angel out of the way as a Dark Angel struck catching her below the heart.

"Hinata!" She heard him call catching her as she fell. "Hanabi take the Queen to the Princess!"

"No." The Queen said, "I must protect my kingdom." Before anyone could stop her the Queen spread her wings and stood frozen in the light of the sun. "May you serve better then I, my daughter, Shion Queen of our Future. Forgive me Archangel." She whispered before holding her hand in front of her face as if she was praying.

"No!" Neji shouted as he watched her toss her hands, still in prayer, above her head and yell, "Cleans!"

Seconds later the sun seemed to shine from her body before breaking free. An explosion followed taking her and demons near by in the widining circle of light. Neji felt the blast of air hit him hard, sending him flying unable to righten himself, he held Hinata close and yelled, "My Queen!"

: : :

"My mother has fallen..." The Princess cried softly falling to her knees. Her mother was gone forever to rule beside the Creater. Leaving her daughter to take her place and protect angels and humanity alike.

"The Archangel!" She cried when she felt their strongest warrior falling from the sky. Closing her eyes she held her hands together in front of her face and began to pray. She tried searching for him but no matter how hard she tried she could not find him. Through her search for him she connected to all the others but five and him. "They're gone." she whispered in shock. Her angels had fallen to earth. Angels were never meant to touch earth's floor in body. Angels were never meant to fall to the middle realm...

: : :

Sasuke sat on the porch deck trying to play cards with his best friends Kiba, Gaara, and Shikamaru. His brother Itachi and his brothers friends Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan. Who knew poker would be so hard with a buz going on and money disappearing like magic.

"Give me a card." Kiba shook his head as he tried to clear it. "I think I'm getting drunk."

"Are you seeing blurry?" Shikamaru asked a little buzzed himself.  
"No."

"Then you're good. Here's another one." Deidara smirked handing him another bottle. Sasuke was glad his parents were gone for two weeks otherwise they would all be busted and in trouble. Heck the oldest one there was Sasori and he was only twenty. The youngest was Kiba at sixteen, having just turned so a few weeks ago. So none of them were legal to even be drinking.

"Okay." Kiba grinned taking a long swing. "Man I love you guys."  
"That's enough." Itachi smirked taking the bottle from Kiba and putting it on the floor.

"But-"

"Enough." Sasuke grinned.

"I don't want to play anymore. I think Sasori's cheating." Gaara said, his face flushed.

"I am not." Sasori smirked not even looking a little drunk. "I'm just better then you."

"I agree with Gaara." Hidan said glaring at the older red head. "You've been winning way to many rounds."

"I'm good."

"Bull." Hidan said throwing his cards on the table. "I'm out."

"Me to." Shikamaru sighed.  
So am I." Sasuke pouted as Kiba just threw his cards on the table.

"Out." Deidara yawned. "It looks like it's you and Itachi. Someone win now-"

SPLASH!  
At the sound of something landing in their pool, Sasuke jumped up and held back a yell of shock.

"What the hell..." Itachi broke the stunned silence as they all watched the water that was once in the pool move all over the grass.

"Dude did you... I must be very wasted." Kiba gaped

Without thinking, Sasuke ignored the yells of his friends and moved to the giant pool. As he got closer to the edge he noticed that only a little bit of water was actually in there along with...

"No fucking way..." He said in shock as he saw the blonde male on his side. A male with wings and metal armor.

"What is that?" Itachi asked and then jumped when five more thumps were heard around the yard.

"Are they angels?" Hidan asked noticing the wings.

"I don't know... I'm going check them." Sasuke said sliding into the pool. Moving slowly he made his way closer to the blond...angel?

Not once did the male move, he looked almost dead. Just as he knelt down to touch the wing, the male moved.

Sasuke jumped as the male grasped his arm and looked straight into his eyes. They were the bluest eyes Sasuke had ever seen. So blue... Very blue... So very, very blue. He thought before he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke woke to a slight tingling on his face and body. It was hot, cold, and warm all at the same time. It didn't hurt or scare him. It was almost like a normal everyday thing except it wasn't normal.

Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked away the blur that was his sight.

"Sasuke!" he heard his brother say moving quickly to his side. "Sasuke, can you hear me?"

"Why are you yelling?" Sasuke asked, covering his ears.

"I'm not... Are you okay?" Itachi asked going to touch him only to pull his hand back quickly.

"I'm fine." Sasuke groaned as he sat up slowly and looked around. The first thing he noticed was all of his friends and Itachi's friends standing around him, each looking worried and...stunned. "What?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not really..." that was pretty much the truth. The last thing he remembered couldn't actually have happened since angels weren't real. He must have drank more then he thought. "What's on my face, it feels weird."

"It's a tattoo." Hidan said. "Looks like some kind of tribal tattoo."

"What!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed his brother back and went to the mirror in the living room. Holy crap... Starting from above his right eye and curving down his face to curve his jaw were thin dark markings that looked like a tribal tattoo, curving and forming no real picture at all. Turning his face right he gasped when he noticed more thin lines starting at his neck and disappearing below his shirt.

Faster then anyone could blink, Sasuke removed his shirt and paled. Down the right side of his body, going down his right arm to his wrist, around his belly button and disappearing below his jeans were more of the thin dark lines in the same beautiful form. "What the hell! Itachi what did you do to me!" Sasuke screamed turning to his brother, "Mom's going to kill me when she see this!"  
"I didn't do anything to you." Itachi said as his eyes followed the design. "It's on your back to but only on the right side."

Turning to look in the mirror again, Sasuke realized his brother was right.

"It's all the way to your feet." Kiba said.

"What the hell!" Sasuke yelled realizing Kiba was also right. Lifting his foot he saw that it ended just above his toes. "What did you guys do?"

"Nothing." Deidara whispered.

"Then who did?"

"The angel." Gaara said looking toward the back yard.

"What?" Sasuke blinked placing his foot back down. "Angels aren't real."

"Tell that to them." Hidan nodded the way Gaara was looking. "I don't think they got the memo."

"It was a dream..." Sasuke whispered before slowly making his way to the backyard.

: : :

"You cannot honestly expect us to follow a human!" Fuuka asked, shocked.

"He will weaken you!" Ino added glaring toward the house.

"Archangel, surely you could have bonded to the new Queen?" Haku whispered quietly.

"I agree." Neji said looking toward the sky, hoping that Hinata was safe. When he was blown away by the blast of his Queen, he lost her in the sky. He hoped Hanabi had recovered her.

"Please Archangel reconsider this choice." Shino said in his soft voice.

Naruto looked at the other angels before him. They all did the one thing no one of their kind was to do, allow their true bodies to touch the earth.

One Seraphim, the Queens protector: Neji.

Two Virtues, angels in his army: Haku and Shino.

Two Powers, Spirit touchers also the only ones to actually ever grace earth without ever touching it: Ino and Fuuka.

And finally one Archangel, the one angel never meant to be out of the Queen's realm: Naruto.

"There was no other choice." Naruto said folding his white wings closer to his body. The gold that once littered his wings with their beautiful design now gone and replaced by dark tips on each feather. They looked black but were in truth a very dark blue. The color of his new king's aura.

"Archangel..." Neji whispered knowing Naruto did the only thing he could to stay alive. If not for the human's connection to Naruto, the Archangel would have fallen to the dark side along with his brother Kimimaro. He knew Naruto made a hasty decision in doing so but there was little he could do. Now because of this Neji and the others were now under command of a human of all things, their wings losing their white glow and gaining a pale blue tint.

"Enough," Naruto said stopping them, "I am the Archangel. I have made my new bond. I now serve under the human of the dark blue aura."

"And we serve you." Ino said bowing her head. "Forgive us Archangel, we did not mean to offend."

"We worry for our kingdom." Haku said following her lead, "We were never meant to touch the earth in fear of it's tempting desires."

"Humans were never meant to see us, or we them with our natural eyes." Fuuka stated bowing as well.

"How are we to return?" Shino asked standing tall once more.

"I do not know." Naruto answered honestly, "I have made the bond to the human, our new King, I cannot break the bond unless either he or I die."

At their startled looks, he knew what they were thinking. To be rid of the human would give them and him a chance to return to their new Queen. A Queen that would never be Naruto's so long as his new King still lived.

"Neither are possible. Only an Archangel can kill me, which will not happen for his master wants me on his side. Nor will my King die, for I will protect him with my life." Naruto said stretching his wings. Already he could feel the new markings on his wings taking his place. Soon the blue tips would expand to match that of his King.

"We follow you Archangel and in doing so we follow him." Neji said turning to watch the brand newly made King walking out the back door. "He already wears the markings."  
"Yes." Naruto nodded turning to face the boy. Moving until he stood before the young raven, Naruto kneeled and bowed his head. Behind him the others quickly followed.

"You're real." the boy said shocked as he took a few steps back. "Oh my god, you're real."

: : :

Sasuke looked at the six angels kneeling in front of him. Two girls and four boys. Each looking no older then his own age. Each very beautiful but none as beautiful as the one closet to him. The angel was breathtaking, from his hair to his beatiful eyes, to the rest of his body. The gold, silver armor that he remembered seeing was now a dark and light blue mix. The other angels only wearing light cloths in blue that matched their wings.

Why were they kneeling in front of him? Why didn't they speak or do something? "Can you talk?" he asked them.

"Only if you give us permission." The armored angel said.

"Who are you?"

"May we rise, my King?" The angel asked never raising his head.

"Wh-what?" Sasuke staggered back at the angels question. "King?" He blinked looking toward his stunned friends and brother.

"Yes, you wear the markings of our king, may we stand?"

"Ye-yeah." Sasuke stuttered. "Stand please." Like one the beautiful angels each stood looking more graceful then anything Sasuke had ever seen. "Why did you call me your king?"

"If I may, My King?" another angel with long hair stepped forward before bowing.

"Go ahead." This was so weird. He had to have been dreaming. He should wake up any second now...

"We are now under your command."

"What?" Itachi asked taking one step toward them before stopping. The others still to shocked to move. "What do you mean? Are you really angels?"

"May I?" the blonde male asked.  
Sasuke realized he was talking to him. "Yeah."

"We have fallen from our kingdom. In order to fight the darkness, I created a bond to ensure our safety and our lives. Though you were the first within my reach, I did not think the bond would work, but it did." The blonde said sounding surprised. "Your eyes flashed blue matching my own before returning to their original color. The markings quickly began to spread, tying us together for all time."

"This is so cool!" Kiba yelled moving closer to them. "Hey I'm Kiba, Sasuke's friend."

The blonde nodded but said nothing as he watched Kiba's hand hover in the air in front of him.

"You're supposed to high five it." Kiba said, "Like this." When he reached for Sasuke's arm the blonde was there, a blade forming out of nowhere as he held it to Kiba's neck.  
"Stop!" Sasuke said pushing himself between the angel and Kiba. "Put that away!"

The blonde frowned but just as quickly as the blade formed it was gone. The other angels gasped in shock at what had just occured. Turning to them Sasuke heard them whispering to eachother. "What?" he demanded.  
"My King," The blonde female bowed quickly, "No one is to touch you, it is against all laws. The only one able to touch you is the Archangel."

"Archangel?" Sasuke asked looking confused. "Who's the Archangel?"

"I am, My King." the blonde bowed, "I am Naruto, Archangel of the Human King."

"I am Neji, Seraphim, the protector of the Human King." Neji bowed next.  
"I am Shino, Virtues of the Archangel's army." Shino bowed next.

"I am Haku, Virtue of the Archangel's army." Haku bowed.  
"I am Fuuka, Power of the Human King's Spirit army."

"I am Ino, Power of the Human King's Spirit army."

"What exactly does this mean?" Sasuke whispered.  
"It means, My King," Neji answered, "That you have just gained the most powerful angel as your new warrior."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke sat with his friends on one side of the room while the angels sat on the otherside. Both sides watching eachother. No one, of course, was near enough to touch Sasuke.

He noticed the angels each held frowns on their faces as they shoot looks between him and Naruto.

He knew they were shocked that Naruto was not beside him. Ino had told him that that was where the Archangel's place was. Naruto himself, showed no emotion as he watched Sasuke with his bright blue eyes.

"Explain again so that I understand." Sasuke finally said.

Neji bowed his head quickly, "Our kingdom was attacked by the Dark Demons, who were lead by the Dark Arch. During the battle our Archangel was lead farther away from our Queen, because of this, our Queen realizing the consequenses of this, sacerficed her body and life to save us. In doing so, the connection our Archangel had with her was destroyed making him weaker." Neji paused before going on, "Without a Queen to hold him, our Archangel fell from the sky, which is what the Demon wanted to happen. Before our new Queen could make the connection, the Archangel had fallen passed her reach taking five of us with him. Then you came along and created the connection that saved his and our lives."

"Why did you fall too?" Shikamaru asked.

"Angels follow the strongest angel," Ino explained, "The Archangel was the closest to us and when he fell we lost the connection to the Queen as well, though even if the Queen was with us, we would have still fallen. Then again, if the Queen was with us, we would have never fallen for she would have made the connection. Fuuka and I were going up from our spirit forms to fight beside our Queen when we were pulled back physically. Shino and Haku were flying toward the Archangel when they fell and Neji was blown away from the Queen when she gave her life for her angels."

"So what about the new Queen? Or is Sasuke now the King of angels?" Sasori asked confused.  
"No." Haku shook his head. "The new Queen has taken her place. As soon as the old Queen passes on the new one comes forth. The Archangel was too far to call. When he fell, he connected to you, My King, and because he is our strongest angel we also connected to you. Only us six are at your command. If any other angels fall they too will join your army."

"Our kingdom is without an Archangel." Fuuka said turing toward the window. "Our Queen is weaker. With two Archangels still alive, both of which no longer in our kingdom-"

"We must find a a way to return." Ino broke in. "My King, surely you can set us free so that we could return and give our Queen-"  
"She is not our Queen." Naruto interrupted her.

"Archangel?" Shino whispered in shock.

"She is not. We did not make the connection to her. It is a fact that cannot be erased. To call her our Queen shows that we do not respect our King. We insult him as we acknowledge her as ours. This is our kingdom now."  
All the angels stood in shock. Sasuke was in shock as well. He had six angels under his command, one of which was the an Archangel, and according to them he was the ultimate angel.

"Why didn't you connect to the Queen?" He asked looking at the other angels. "Don't you follow the strongest angel? Wouldn't she be the strongest?"

"She is only the strongest when the Archangel is under her command." Neji explained. "The others connected to her for she was the strongest closet to them, but if she were connected to our Archangel, she would have been able to call all of us back to her. She sent out the call too late for us to hear."

"Is she our enemy then?" Haku asked looking toward the Archangel. "If we do not claim her is she our enemy?"

"Only if she attacks our King." Naruto answered shifting his wings. "Until then she is our ally and our enemy is still the Demons and any other that will harm our King."  
"Understood." the five angels said.

"Now that we got that over with," Hidan started, "Is Sasuke's new tattoo going to go away?"

"No." Ino said shocked. "He wears the markings of our King! To try and be rid of them is an insult to the Archangel. Only Queens and Kings can bare the markings of the Archangel. To hide them means he calls our Archangel weak!"

Wonderful, Sasuke thought, what are his parents going to think of this? How was he going to tell them? 'Hey mom, hey dad, I only have these tattoos because an Archangel is under my command. But don't worry, I didn't go under the needle'. Yeah like that was going to work.

"The markings were created the second they connected." Shino said. "The color comes from M'lords aura as the design comes from the Archangel's power connecting to the our King. Depending on what the design looks like, tells us how strong our King's rule will be."

"What does it say so far?" Gaara asked.

"It shows that he is strong for a human." Neji answered. "But he still needs to grow in strength. It is still develping and will continue to do so for some time. If he made the ultimate bond, or a Binding, and not just the connection, the markings will finish quickly and darken. He will gain power that even the demons will envy."

"What's the ultimate bond?"

"They tie their life forces together." Haku answered. "No pervious Queen has ever done that. To do so means that if one were to die so will the Archangel."

"The previous Queens only do this because they know only an Archangel can kill an Archangel. If one were to die or go dark, then the Queen will follow as well." Fuuka stated.

"So if Sasuke does that-"

"It's out of question." Neji said. "To do so means you will trust that your Archangel will not fall ever."  
"But I thought you said so long as he had a connection he was okay." Itachi frowned.

"That is so." Neji nodded. "But in all strands of lights a shadow still lurks. The Archangel has the ultimate power. They are what all kingdoms wish to own and until recently only the previous kingdom, no longer our own, has had both. Then the Dark Arch fell to the demon's hands, leaving only our Archangel. Who now belongs to you. For the first time since the beginning of time our previous kingdom is without an Archangel. Even the Dark Arch will not make the connection to his demon lord. To do so means he will sign his life away. Archangels must offer this ultimate binding and they like the previous Queens will not do so. Once done, they must follow every command, even those they do not wish."

"The demon will come for you." Shino said looking at Sasuke. "You have what he wishes to own."

"Enough of this talk." Naruto interrupted again. "Tell us what you wish us to do, My King."

"What?" Sasuke wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. It's not everyday he gained angels as his soliders.

"School is going to suck for you." Kiba said.

"What?" it seems that was all he could say.  
"It's not like you can hide their wings our your new, um, tattoo."

"Shit." Sasuke groaned. If what he was getting was right, then all of the angels would want to follow him where ever he went. They didn't look like they'd be leaving anytime soon or at all.

"Is something wrong, my King?" Ino asked.

"I'd be surprised if the government doesn't take you all away."

"They cannot take us. We are yours." Neji said confused. "Are they also enemies? Shall we fight them now and be rid of them?"

"No!" Sasuke shouted as all the angels began to creat blades, spears, or in Neji's case, a bow out of nowhere. "You can't kill them!"

"Not kill an enemy?" Haku blinked, "It is our purpose."

"They aren't my enemy." Sasuke said standing and pacing around the room. Weren't angels supposed to be... angel-y? Not go terminator on peoples asses?

All the while he felt Naruto's gaze on him. "I'm so screwed. Mom's going to kill me. I'll have angels following me around everywhere I go. People are going to notice you guys with wings. It's not like you can hide them."

"We can." Ino said.  
"What?" If he said 'what' one more time he was going to choke himself.

"We can, if you wish it we can hide them." She went on. Sasuke nodded and then blinked as her wings disappeared. Turning she showed them her bare back covered in a blue tatttoo. "They are like our own markings, or tattoos as you call them."

"Do you wish this M'lord?" Shino asked.

"Yeah." And just like that all of their wings minus Naruto's were gone. "Why didn't you hide yours?" at their shock gasp, Sasuke groaned, "What now?" that one had two words not just 'what' so it didn't count.

"You are asking the Archangel to hide his wings as if he were a commoner." Fuuka stated angrily. "You insult him by asking!"

"God! Is there no rules that make sense!" Sasuke groaned stalking out of the room. Behind him he heard Naruto following him. "Stop following me!"

"I cannot. You are my King. I am stronger when with you." Naruto answered.

"Aren't you supposed to follow my orders?" Sasuke asked stopping on the stairs leading to his room. Naruto smirked but said nothing. "What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke snapped.

"It means, My King," Neji said standing at the bottom of the stairs. "that though the Archangel is yours to command he is still his own. The reason people fight so hard to have the Archangels is because they can choose their loyalty. Many times they choose to follow our previous Queens until something in them shifts. Our Archangel may be your warrior but he is still his own king. He willingly follows you."

"But I thought you said the darkness would get to him if he didn't have a king, er, queen!" Sasuke shouted more confused then ever. Never, not even if he lived a thousand lives, would he understand any of this.

"It will. The darkness gets to all of us. A long time ago there were nine Archangels. Each ruling their own lives. Then one by one they realized the power they had was changing them. They became darker more demented as they killed one another off. When it came down to the finale two, the previous Queen gave them a chance to get the light back within their heart. Quickly they agreed and accepted the previous Queen's rule over them, but they all knew that the Archangels would always lead their own lives. They only accepted the previous Queen's rule to remain, I guess you can say human, and fight the growing war that was created through their own battles. They were in debt to the previous Queen. Now every Archangel born after them accepts the previous Queens rule for they see the debt has yet to be paid. They are also stronger when attached to one so pure or one of true darkness."

"Why do you keep saying queens? Aren't there any kings?" Sasuke asked. "And I doubt I'm that pure." it was true. He did some questionable things in his life.

"No, you are the first and the only." Ino said moving up the stairs to stand behind Naruto. "All of our previous rulers have been queens. Never once have we had a king, until you, and as for the pureness, it has yet to be seen."

"Joy." Sasuke groaned.

"I am sorry to interrupt this, M'lord." Haku said showing confusion on his face. "But there is something wrong with me."  
"What is it Haku?" Fuuka demanded as the angels turned to face him.

"I do not know. My belly is hurting and creating an odd noise." Haku said showing some fear. "Am I dying? Angels never died before, unless it was our time to go. Is it my time?"

"What noise is it creating?" Shikamaru asked.

"A gurgling noise."

"I think you're hungry."

"Angels do not get hungry, that is only for humans." Ino snapped.

"But our King is human." Naruto remarked turning to look at Sasuke, "Therefore we gain what he gives us."

"You mean, I'm going to be just as disgusting as humans!" Fuuka shouted horrified that she would now have to use the bathroom, smell, eat, get sick, and all of the other human things.

"I thought angels were nice?" Kiba glared at the insult.

"We are, when we get to avoid the human tendencies." Shino said not liking the idea of his now human side. Would he too be looking up skirts? Would he wish to watch, what was it humans watched, ah yes, porn and become a sex craved lunatic? He'd seen males of the human race do this and it had only unnerved him that they relied so much on sex.

"We will bleed monthly now Fuuka!" Ino said looking down at her own body. "We will get those puss filled objects all over are face. We will be emotional and demand...stuff. We are starting to sound human!"

"Pretty soon we will be wishing for sex and leading with our emotion." Neji said weakly. To this Shino nodded. Angels tended to think alike. It seems that none of them were at all accepting of the human life. All of their faces minus the Archangel's were a bit green.

"Wait you don't already do that?" Deidara asked shocked, as far as he knew, everyone over thirteen was no longer a virgin. "You've never had sex?"

Everyone, not an angel, blinked at the beautiful creatures in front of them. Was it possible? Their bodies were meant to be worshipped. They looked like super models and everyone knew supermodels were not virgins. They may have started off that way, but all of them were just as clean as a sidewalk.

"No!" Ino said sitting on the stairs. "We will be the first angels to ever be human! Angels don't have sex. It looks disgusting and unneeded since angels are all created by the Creator. We do not have babies or grow with child!"

"I think I will be ill." Haku swayed not liking the human thing. Of course, he had nothing against them. He found them amusing and interesting, but he never wanted to be one. Now he'd want to bed one... Just the image of sweat and other body fluids covering him sent a shudder through his body.

"It's not all that bad." Kiba argued. "We can show you how to be human."

"As you try and molest us." Fuuka glared. "Feed me human, I'm hungry as well."

Pouting Kiba lead, Fuuka, Ino, and Haku toward the kitchen with everyone else as they left Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Neji, and Itachi behind.

"They did not ask to be excused." Shino pointed out.

"I doubt they care." Neji said, "M'lord if you will excuse us, we will speak to them for their insults to you and fix our hunger problems that have come forth."  
"Yeah." Sasuke said watching the two walk off. Turning to Naruto he asked, "Aren't you hungry?" Naruto was a virgin? Was that even possible? The angel screamed sex, but holy...wow.

"No. I will not feel the human tendencies until much later. I am stronger then they are. It will take me a few days before I begin to act human." Naruto answered honestly.

"So about the wings..."

"I will not hide them." Naruto stated narrowing his eyes. "Nor can you hide your markings. If you wish me to stay out of view of anyone that has not already seen me, so be it, but my wings stay where they are at."

"Fine." Sasuke sighed knowing that was the best he was going to get. "Let's go eat then, I'm starting to feel hungry myself."

"So what's it like being an angel?" he heard his brother asking Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke had no idea what to do about the angels invading his home. It had already been two days and in those two days, well it was something.

The angels amused him, well all but Naruto that was. The day after they realized they were going to be taking on human traits, Fuuka had woke up screaming because she needed to pee but at the time she wasn't sure what was happening. Ino had screamed when she saw what she looked like in the morning. Neji had woken up cranky, saying he wasn't used to such an uncomfortable bed. When in all reality all the beds in the house where to die for. Shino had simply said he stunk and Haku had complained because he was hungry again. Even though all of them hated the way human food, as they called it, smelt and tasted, they ate it quickly.

Naruto had yet to voice an opinion. Sasuke was beginning to think that maybe today was the day that Naruto would start to act human.

"Do all humans lay asleep so long after they wake?" Naruto's voice came from the darkness of the room. "Why do you wake so early? You did not yesterday or the day before."

"I have school." Sasuke answered, hiding a yawn as he sat up to look around. Where was Naruto? It was too dark to find him, but he knew Naruto could see him clearly. Did he look presentable? He'd hate for Naruto to see him at his worse. He knew it was pointless to tell Naruto to leave his room. The blonde angel refused to leave his side. Every room Sasuke was in, Naruto was right behind him. When Sasuke took a shower, Naruto was waiting outside the tub for him to come out.

Neji had said it was normal. Archangels never left the leaders side if they didn't have to. The only time the Archangle would leave was if there was a battle. Sasuke had asked Neji what about when their old Queen had to bathe. Neji just blinked and answered, 'angels don't bathe we are always clean'.

Neji rarely left his side as well. He was always in the same room unless ordered out by Naruto. Sasuke could scream for him to get out until he was blue in the face but nothing would come of it. Naruto would simply give a look and the other angel would leave. Shino had answered that it was Neji's job as a Seraphim to keep him safe. Neji was basically his body guard and at his beck an call so long as Sasuke didn't order him to leave. Haku and Shino, his Virtues, followed only Naruto's orders, being on how they were part of Naruto's army. Ino and Fuuka, did whatever they wanted. They respected Sasuke but otherwise did their own thing, coming and going as they pleased. Shino had said it was because they were Powers, used to only fighting alone and following their own orders.

"School, the place you learn." Naruto said moving into view, the morning sun glistening off his golden hair and shadowing half his face.

"Yeah," Sauske nodded, hoping he wasn't drooling, "listen about school-"

"I will not leave your side." Naruto answered. "To do so when I do not have to goes against what my instincts tell me."

"So you've said. Can I use the bathroom without you being in there?" Sasuke asked knowing the answer.

"No." Naruto shook his head, his expression never changing. Sometimes Sasuke thought he saw amusement in his eyes or frustration, then when he'd look again, it'll be gone. Neji had said that he was still trying to process emotions. His body was farther ahead then his mind when it came to such things. Even if he showed things, it was short lived. It passed before he could truly understand it

"Can you turn while I pee?" Sasuke sighed in annoyance, "It's very uncomfortable when you watch me."

"I will close my eyes." Naruto answered, a flash of emotion flying through his eyes as his lips went up somewhat on the right side.

"Great." Sasuke glared getting up and walking toward the bathroom. A few minutes after using the toilet, he turned on the water to take a shower and then got in. Fifteen minutes later, with a towel around his waist, Sasuke walked out of the bathroom with Naruto right behind him. "Keep your eyes closed." he ordered Naruto.

"Of course." Naruto's voice came from behind him. Sasuke blushed and waited a few minutes. He didn't know what it was about Naruto that made him self conscious about his body. Yes Naruto was gorgeous but he was, well a guy. Sasuke didn't find guys attractive, well he didn't find girls either, but still...

"Okay you can open them." Sasuke said buttoning up his shirt.

"Thank you." Naruto answered. "The others are up as well. Fuuka is fighting with Ino for the bathroom and Haku is once again downstairs eating with your brother. Shino is complaining to Neji that he smells."

"How do you-never mind, you're the Archangel, you know everything they do." Sasuke said fixing his tie. He hated the school uniform but he had to admit, it made him look good. Maybe Naruto would... What was he thinking? Why would it matter if Naruto thought anything about the way he looked in his uniform. "So how is this going to work? I mean you can't show up with wings and the others can't follow me around all day."

"I have thought of this." Naruto answered following him out of his room. Out of all the angels, only Naruto still wore his armor and clothing. The others had all borrowed clothes from Sasuke and Itachi, or in the girls case, his mother. "Neji will enter your school as a transfer student that your family has taken in, you will place all of his classes with you."

"What about the other four?" Sasuke frowned.

"Ino wishes to enter school as well and will be going with Fuuka to enter in your brother's college, they will guard your heir as they stand in as Principalities. It is not their normal job but they will have to do until you have true Principalities."

"Heir? Itachi? Principalities?" Sasuke blinked surprised by this bit of information.

"Yes." Naruto nodded, "He carries your blood and until you produce an heir, he will be next in line to take your kingdom. Principalities are the heir's guards."

"I thought you said angels don't have kids?" Sasuke questioned meeting Naruto's unblinking gaze.

"We do not. The Creator simply takes the Queen's blood and pours it into an angel that he finds suitable to take her place. Thus creating an heir and the only blood related angels out there." Naruto explained, "Now Shino," he said getting back on track, "doesn't wish to enter school and so will stay here and protect the base. Haku will stay here as well. We do not need to learn your history or teachings. We already know of them."

"So why are the others entering school then?" Sasuke asked. "What am I going to tell my parents?"

"Ino needs to be as human as possible as does Fuuka. If they are to take on human lives, they must learn to be human. Neji will enter because he is your Seraphim, his place is at your side just as mine is. He is your guard. As for your parents, it is up to you decided. Your word is law and must be followed. The only times I will go against your word is if I do not agree."

"So about the tattoos..." Sasuke started gesturing to the growing and constantly changing tribal tattoos on half of his body.

"They are still developing. It should stop changing soon. I suspect it will stop changing when my body and mind adjust completely to your life."

"I could get in trouble for them." Sasuke said turning his gaze toward the mirror. There were thick lines and some thin ones. Some were more of a graceful circle and others were faded and more jagged.

"Not to worry." Naruto said coming up behind him, his golden body filling up the rest of the mirror showing Sasuke just how much they contradicted eachother. Sasuke was pale and dark. Naruto was bright and gold. Was he really the king to this angel? It looked like he should have been the demon king more then Naruto's king. The only dark colors on Naruto were the still changing wings, each feather still losing it's gold and gaining the dark blue. His armor was also of the same color seeming so at odd with what Naruto first looked like. "I will hide from the human eyes, the tattoos will hide with me." Naruto said breaking him out of his thoughts. "If they can not see me, they can not see them. Only the other angels and the ones that have already seen me will still see me, but all others will be blind to my form."

"So I can hide the tattoos?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"They are not hiding. They are in plain sight." Naruto explained, "The humans will be the ones seeing things that aren't there."

"I guess that will have to do." Sasuke sighed. "Can you stay hidden, like, all the time?"

"No." Naruto answered, his eyes flashing before fading just as quickly. "Your brother is ready to leave."

Sasuke knew Naruto was angry. Even if he couldn't really feel it, Sasuke knew he had hurt the blonde's feeling. It hurt Sasuke knowing he had insulted Naruto yet again. "I"m sorry-"

"We must be off or you will be late. Neji tells me you must be there in twenty minutes." Naruto went on as if Sasuke hadn't spoken.

"Naruto, please, it's just..."

"Do not concern yourself with such things." Naruto went on as he gestured toward the door with his hand.

The ride to school was very quiet. Neji didn't feel the need to speak as he stood in borrowed clothes of Sasuke's. Naruto was as still as a rock. Almost as if he wasn't really there. He hoped Itachi was having more fun with Fuuka and Ino. Just thinking about his brother reminded him of when he told Itachi he was an heir.

Itachi had blinked and then broke out laughing until Haku had said it was true. After that Itachi had left quickly with Ino and Fuuka behind him as they complained about not looking their best and then complained about complaining like humans.

When they arrived at Sasuke's school, he took a breath at what was about to happen. His 'fans' were going to attack him.

"Neji you will exit first." Naruto's quiet voice broke Sasuke's from his thoughts.

"Of course Archangel." Neji nodded and waited until the door was open. Getting out he simply lifted his brow as the screaming stopped and went silent. Sasuke was impressed. When Naruto gestured for him to exit, Sasuke held his breath and got out behind Neji. Still no noise... This was amazing.

"If you will, My King." Naruto gestured for him to lead the way. "Neji will keep them back. Many who are not angels are in awe when seeing one for the first time and will continue to do so. Even if they do not know he is an angel, they are stunned, just as you and your friends were when meeting us."

Sasuke nodded and took the lead. Like Naruto said, everyone kept back. It was still weird knowing Naruto followed them with his wings out for all to see and his armor so at odds with their clothing. He waited for someone to say something to point at Naruto and gasp. He waited for his fans to fall instantly for the blonde and demand his attention. Yet none of that happened. Deep down, Sasuke was glad for that.

"Sasuke man what's going on?" Kiba asked moving to his side but keeping enough distance so that Naruto wouldn't kill him. "Why is no one freaking out?"

"They can't see him. Only we can." Neji explained. "Only those that have caught a glimps of him already can see him."

"This is so weird." Kiba went on taking a glance every now and then at Naruto. "He looks so awesome!"

"Keep it down or people will begin to think you're crazy." Shikamaru sighed coming into step with them. "Gaara's going to be late."

"So how do you like being human, Neji?" Kiba asked turning to the quiet long haired teen.

"As of the first day, I do not like it." Neji answered honestly. "Today I could not take the tangles out of my hair. Prince Itachi had to do it for me."

"Prince Itachi?" Shikamaru questioned.

"My heir, incase I die." Sasuke explained smirking at his friends expressions. "Freaked Itachi out as well."

"Does he have tattoos?" Kiba asked.

"No." Sasuke shook his head.

"He will gain one." Neji said. "It will appear above his heart but only if My King were to die will it grow."

"Which he will not, so long as I live." Naruto said soon afterwards. He had already lost one Queen, he could not make it through another agonizing death of another. He would not let his King die.

"Sasuke!" someone shouted stopping the group outside the school's office.

"Sakura." Sasuke said smiling softly at the only girl that he would consider a friend. She was the only one not obessed with him and had in fact said he wasn't her type. Apparently Sakura liked her guys weird and freaky, hints her boyfriend, Lee.

"I haven't seen you in three days! Sorry I couldn't make it to your pokergame night. Lee decided to surprise me with a hike date through the woods just out of town."

"Only you would consider that a date." Shikamaru snorted. "I find it troublesome to walk in places you don't have to."

"You consider anything that makes you move troublesome." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Who's this?" she asked spotting Neji.

"He's an exchange student that is living with me." Sasuke admitted.

"I didn't know your family signed up for the program." Sakura smiled at Neji. "I'm Sakura, the only girl that is not crushing on Sasuke or these guys."

"Neji, it is a pleasure." the long haired angel bowed. Looking just to the side of Sasuke he said,_ "She does not seem as in awe as the others."_

"So I've notice." Naruto answered, his eyes traveling over Sakura's form with a narrowed look. Sasuke was shocked at the small rush of jealousy running through his body.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked turning his gaze forcefully from Naruto's to look at Neji.

"Wait, you understood him?" Kiba blinked in shock.

"You didn't?"

"No." Naruto answered. "Only you will understand our language. Angels have the ability of tongues. You will understand every word spoken by anyone."

"No, I didn't either." Sakura frowned, a look passing quickly through her eyes. One that Naruto was unable to understand. For a moment it was as if she was looking right at him. What was she? There was no way she was completely human.

"I have been teaching him my native speech." Neji said turning back to Sakura. "I asked if I could, to help me not miss my home."

"Oh, Sasuke you're so sweet." Sakura grinned, giving Kiba and Shikamaru a hug. When she made a move to give Sasuke her normal sisterly hug, Kiba and Shikamaru gasped as Sasuke stood frozen in place. Beside him, Naruto was already narrowing his eyes and his wings were beginning to glow. In his hands a blade was already forming.

"I must beg parden." Neji said stepping neatly between Sasuke and Sakura. "But I must get my schedual of my classes."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll see you guys later." Sakura said turning and heading off. As one Sasuke and his friends each released the breath they held.

"You must learn to keep others at bay." Neji adivised. "The Archangel will not always be so kind. Nor will I always be around."

"She always gives me a hug." Sasuke argued.

"She will do so no longer." Naruto answered.

"What is up with this rule?" Sasuke asked with annoyance.

"Archangels are very possessive of those they considered theirs." Naruto answered, making Sasuke flush a pale red.

"It is also said," Neji began, "that Queens and now King of our kind, will grow tainted if touched by others. The darkness will grow and take over the purity."

"What about Itachi?"

"He cannot be touched by the King nor can he touch you. He may touch other angels but no more then that."

"There goes his sex life." Kiba joked.

Moments later Kiba and Shikamaru left and Neji gained his schedual. As Naruto wanted, he was in every class with Sasuke, which worked just fine because no more attacks by fans. It was also not fine because his teachers were too stunned and in awe of Neji to teach anything since everyone kept staring at him.

By the end of the day, Sasuke had decided he might as well have just skipped school.

"Welcome home, My King." Haku said kneeling in front of him. "Prince Itachi is already here and not so happy."

"Why?" Sasuke asked looking toward the room Haku had gestured toward.

"He will not say. Shino is with him as of this moment trying to calm him. Ino and Fuuka do not know the reason of his anger and his friends are here as well."

Heading toward his brother, Sasuke wondered what had set the calm and collected older raven off. "Itachi?"

"No more. I can't take this." Itachi snapped pacing the sitting room. On one couch was Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan, watching wide eye. On another was Ino sitting crossed legged and Fuuka was over by the window. Shino was now simply watching Itachi pace.

As Sasuke entered, the three angels knelt in front of him.

"Take what?" Sasuke nodded at them and told them they could relax.

"This!" He yelled gesturing to the room or maybe the world.

"The room?" Sasuke questioned.

"What has upset the Prince?" Naruto demanded of Ino.

"I believe it is his title." Ino answered quickly, snapping to attention. "Fuuka and I have referred to him as Prince all day and went about explaining the rules. Whenever a mistake was made, we corrected it."

"Everything I did was corrected!" Itachi snapped at Ino.

"We are only looking out for you, Prince-"

"Enough!" Itachi glared at Fuuka. "I'm not an angel! We don't do all that you angels do! We're human! The rules you set make no sense!"

"But they must be followed." Shino frowned. "It is how we live."

"You live! Not me!" Itachi whirled to face Shino. "I'm human! HUMAN! I don't follow angel rules!"

"My Prince, please calm yourself." Neji advised softly.

"I don't want to be a prince!"

"But you are." Naruto answered silencing Itachi with those three words. "We are all what we do not wish to be. You are the closest relation to Sasuke. Unless he were to make a child with another, you will be his first heir."

"But that will never be, since he cannot touch another." Neji answered. "You must have children before you become king and if you do not, then our bound goes to the next closest of kin still alive."

"What about our parents? Can't they be an heir? I'm sure my Father would love controling angels." Itachi said with his voice now undercontrol. Sasuke thought it was because his brother may have feared Naruto. Who wouldn't? Naruto was something else. He demanded respect and your full attention without doing anything.

"It does not work that way. You are the heir. You are of the same blood. They are half of your blood. Each giving a portion to both of you. You carry the same amout of the same blood." Naruto answered looking at Itachi. "As of the rules, they will be changed. You are right my Prince, we are treating you as if you were an angel. I will think on this and apply better rules."

"Archangel, but that is unheard-" Fuuka stopped at Naruto's leveled stare.

"We are becoming human. Therefore, we will take on new rules. Some will not change. Touch is one we will honor." the blonde narrowed a look at both Uchiha's. "It is one that will not go away. Touch is sacred to us."

"Aren't I suppose to change and create rules?" Sasuke asked raising a brow.

"Not when it concerns your safety, you make the rules we follow, the Archangel makes the ones that will keep you safe." Neji answered. "For now Fuuka and Ino will stay your Principalities."

"Must we?" Ino pouted. "Fuuka and I enjoy being Powers."

"As we enjoy being Virtues." Shino gestured toward himself and Haku, "Yet we are acting as Cherubim. Neji is a Seraphim yet he acts partly like a Domainion and partly like a Thrones."

"What are these things again?" Deidara asked feeling confused.

"Powers fight fallen angels spiritually, but until we gain enough angels so that they make take their rightful place, we must make do with what we have. Virtues are warriors in the Archangels army but Haku and I must act as Cherubim, angels that protect the gate and home of all angels. Domainions make sure that the Queens, now King, orders are being followed and obeyed. Thrones are messengers for all angels."

"What about the Princ- whatever it was?" Hidan asked

"Principalities, they are the heirs personal guards." Neji answered.

"So how are you going to find angels to take those places?" Sasori asked.

"We will find them." Naruto answered simply. "I have already sent out the call. Angels that have heard the call will come."

"Are you taking them from your old home?"

"If they hear the call they will come. Not many can refuse an Archangel's call." Naruto said simply.

At their stunned looks Neji went on. "We have no loyalty to our old kingdom anymore. We must protect our King and to do so we must do all that we have to, to keep you safe."

Holy crap, Sasuke thought, Naruto was building an army, even going so far as to take other angels away from his old home.

"Most will be earth bound angels that went too far from our previous Queens call to go back." Haku smiled

"I thought you said they died if they couldn't connect to a queen or an Archangel?" Sasuke questioned.

"They do, but some, for unknown reasons, live. I believe it is because they somehow connected to a human as well. But because the Archangel is the strongest angel here, they will leave their human connections and tie themselves to you."

"When will they arrive?" Itachi asked. "My parents aren't going to be happy with this."

"They will come soon." Neji bowed. "Some should arrive tomorrow."

"YES!" Ino and Fuuka shouted. "Perhaps some will even be Principalities!"

"No offense my Prince, but guarding anyone is no fun. We were created for battle." Fuuka grinned.

"How do you know they will be loyal?" Deidara asked. "I mean can't they attack you?"

"Yes, but any that do will die." Naruto answered. "I must protect my King and Prince. Before the others come close to you, they will be tested." Not many angels would go against an Arch. The only one was another Archangel and any that he was able to snap the connection to the Queen.

"I see." Sasuke sighed.

"My King, may we eat?" Haku asked. "I am hungry."

"You are too human." Fuuka grinned.

"I only follow our Kings ways." Haku sniffed and headed toward the kitchen with Sasuke's premission.

"My Prince, can we go as well?" Ino asked. "We cannot leave your side."

"Fine." Itachi huffed and lead the way.

"Are you hungry yet?" Sasuke asked Naruto when they were alone.

"No. I am still changing." Naruto answered with a small grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke sat with his brother and the angels in his kitchen. The only one missing was Naruto. The blonde had woken him up at seven in the morning and told him that he wasn't to go anywhere and Neji would be watching him. Before Sasuke could say anything back, the blonde had disappeared in a pale blue light.

That was hours ago. Now it was almost one and the blonde had yet to arrive. In those missing hours, Sasuke had paced, worried, grew angry, worried some more, bit his thumb, yelled at Neji, and glared at the wall. Now he just sat at the kitchen table looking down at a plate of what used to be a sandwich instead of the shreds it now resembled.

"He will be fine," Ino promised as she, liked all the others, kept her gaze on one of the many windows looking outside. "He's the Archangel."

"Whatever," Sasuke grumbled as he looked once more at the clock. "How long is this going to take? He's been gone for like six hours."

"You worry too much," Shino commented.

"Do you worry because you find yourself wanting him?" Fuuka asked turning to face him. At Sasuke's wide eyes and flushed face she grinned, "So you do want him. When we were pure angels we did not see why humans would go through such lenghts for another because of love. Angels, we fight to protect our kingdom and our leader, but you humans, you do so much for the ones you love or for the ones you find appealing. Many times I would wonder why, but now I see. Our Archangel is attractive, I see it now and it's such a shame that we angels can't interact with one such as him." she pouted.

Sasuke felt a moment of satisfaction before he let the rest of what she said register. "I do not like him like that!"

"Don't lie to yourself my King," Haku said to him as he took the plate away, "or perhaps you do not yet realize what is in your heart."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke snapped.

"He means that we see your hearts wants even if you do not realize what it is." Neji answered. "You feel a longing for our Archangel."

"So Sasuke," Itachi said after that small statement, "do you like Naruto?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke blushed and turned his head away from his brother.

: : :

Naruto stood in the center of an empty field as three people stood before him. To anyone else, they would look as normal as the next person walking by but to Naruto they were what they tried to hide. Even if their wings had faded from their time on earth without an Archangel or a leaders connection, he knew.

"Archangel," one of the three whispered as they got closer to him, "When I felt the call, I could not believe it was truly you."

"My King needs warriors to form his army." Naruto stated without blinking.

"King?" the first one questioned as he turned to face the other two.

"If it means being whole again, I shall accept." one of the others knelt and bowed her head, "Please Archangel, I do not enjoy this tainted world without the aid of another."

"Can we truly feel your power once more? Feel our kind like we once did?" the first one asked. "Can it be so easy as this?"

"No," Naruto stated watching all of them force away the pain within their eyes. "To be near one so cherished you will prove yourself. I know the reasons you have fallen, tell me why you should be next to the one I protect above all others?"

"Can you see into my heart?" the first one asked. "Can you see it all?"

Instead of answering, Naruto flexed his wings and held out one hand. With a gasp the angel that spoke arched his body as he began to drift upward. His faded wings shining brightly with each moment. Naruto let his power shift through the angel's form.

In his mind he could see this angel fall nine hundred years ago as he protected the gates of the kingdom. He saw each century this one had to live before the one he lived now. With each century passed he saw the angel's wings fading until they became nonexistant as he switched from one master to another to survive their deaths. Now he served a powerful man that had no idea what he had aquired. He saw the angel fighting to stay alive and away from the hate as he tried to find his way home but his wings were no longer there to help him. He saw the angel wishing for death but begging for a savior. This angel's life was not easy but even now, Naruto could see what he wanted. This angel had survived against all odds.

"Sora," Naruto said letting the angel fall with his blue tinted wings fully extended. "You will serve my King as you onced served another."

"Archangel," the man whispered as he fell to his knees and cried into his hands. His emotions displayed for all to see. His joy at being returned to the Arcangel's side and gaining his wings again the cause for his sobs. Naruto watched in silence as the wings grew and became whole again. In seconds the angel was once again the one that he had been centuries before.

Turning his attention to the girl beside him, Naruto held out his hand again. Before she could turn her own tearful eyes back toward him, he had her.

With a gasp she drifted upward as Naruto dug into her mind. Tilting his head to the right, he closed his eyes. She had fallen only a decade ago. He remembered her from their kingdom and remembered when he no longer felt her connection, like the first and all the others since his time alive, he remembered them. He remembered the Queen crying for days as she lost another angel that went too far as she battled demons to stay alive. He watched as she connected herself to a child on the day she fell and stayed by her side. The child she protected was ill and dying and, in the process, taking this angel with her. Breaking the connection to the suffering child, Naruto tied this one to him as well. He knew it was only this angel that had kept the sick child alive. Her connection making the child live beyond what was expected. To know that this angel had suffered along with her young master, Naruto accepted her. With the connection broken, the girl would move on from this world of pain and to a happy one that was waiting for her.

"Thank you," she said as her wings extended to their former glory. "I could not break the connection and give her the peace she wanted. I tried." she cried as she looked toward the sky, "I tried to give her peace, but I could not."

"She is happy now," Naruto whispered. "She is at peace, Anko."

"Thank you Archangel,"

"Archangel?" The last one called softly.

Turning to the last one standing, Naruto did the same once more. Like the first two times he saw into her mind. She was the first of the three to fall, only half a century before Naruto's own creation. The world aging her mind as her body stayed the same. Out of the three, her mind was the clearest and the strongest. She had survived through hardship, by following as a child of their Creator. She had moved and lived in harmony, helping when needed. She was a saint of this world, her deeds spoken in awe by people who would never know who she was. She was an angel here as she was in her kingdom. She was innocent of all wrong. Her heart was a pure that none, not even himself, could claim. But she would not join his King.  
"I will grant you your wish," He whispered softly.

"Thank you Archangel," she whispered in joy once she was placed gently on the floor. Moving toward him, she knelt and looked up at him with a child's eyes.

"You have done all that you could for this world, it is only fair that you gain your greatest wish, Moegi," Naruto said as he ran a hand over her cheek, "May the Creator cherish you for all that you have done." with that, he watched as his powers surrounded her own tired form. Her smiling eyes fade as her soul passed on. The pale golden light surrounded her like smoke as her body followed her soul to return home. With his eyes he followed her golden light until it disappeared into the sky. Like all angels, when she felt her time had come, Moegi had wanted to return home. Not to the kingdom, but to the one that had created her. He knew her soul would forever be free of this world as she rested for eternity with all the others that had finally decided to return to the finale part of life.

Turning his gaze to the other two silently crying angels, he held out his hand toward them and waited until they grasped it. "My King will meet you now." he stated and pulled them into his own light as he returned home.

In seconds he was within the backyard of his King.

"You're back!" Fuuka shouted as she ran toward him. "Did you find... they aren't Principalities," she pouted. By then, the others had caught up to her and gazed at the two new comers.

"No," Naruto said before turning to Sasuke, "My King I bring you Sora and Anko."

"Hi," Sasuke said awkwardly as the two new angels bowed.

"I am honored to serve as your Cherubim My King," Sora said first. "I will protect your kingdom from all that wish to enter."

"Uh thanks," Sasuke answered as Shino and Haku grinned at one another.

"I am honored as well to serve you my king," Anko stated, "I will be the best Virtue of my ability to keep you safe."

"Okay," Sasuke nodded as he turned to face Naruto. "So..."

"More will be coming, for now, this is what we have, my King," Naruto stated bowing his head.

"Why couldn't you be a Principalities?" Ino demanded of Anko and Sora.

"It was not my place before nor is it now." Anko stated. "I was created to follow the Archangel."

"So?" Fuuka pouted and then narrowed her eyes, "Are you human as well?"

"Human?"

"Do you go through the human stages?" Ino answered.

"Yes," Anko nodded showing her confusion before it dawned on her, with a grin, she wrapped an arm around both girls before turning to Naruto. With a nod in answer, she lead them away and began to explain the natural changes of their new bodies.

"I do not evny being a woman. They may be beautiful, but I've seen them for centuries and they do not change much." Sora shuddered. "Did you know that-"

"I rather keep the females anatomy or simptons as far from mind as possible." Haku cut him off, "I know we angels are supposed to know everything but I am doing my hardest to forget that they are woman simply because what they go through is disgusting."

"You know if any girls heard you say that, you'd be in the dog house." Sasuke smirked.

"Dog house? I am not an animal." Haku said turning to face him. "My King, are we to be treated as such if we insult the girls?"

"I am not sleeping outside, it gets cold." Shino said quickly. "I will not wear a collar or be tied to-"

"He didn't mean litterly." Sora cut him off with a laugh, "It's an expression."

"What expression? His face looked natural enough to me." Haku said.

"I have a lot to tell you, if I may?" Sora turned to Sasuke.

"Go ahead, I rather they know what's going to happen to them by people who already went through this... how long exactly have you been here?"

"Nine centuries," Sora answered before leading Haku, Shino, and Neji away to tell them about the changes.

"I want to hear this," Itachi said as he ran after them.

When it was just him and Naruto, Sasuke turned to the blonde, "Next time you leave like that, _you_ will be in the dog house."

"I'm not exactly sure what this dog house is, but I am assuming that it is bad." Naruto raised a brow. "I cannot take you with me my King for fear of an attack, but I must go as quickly as possible to gather your army when I feel them coming."

"Just... I... Fine." Sasuke finally said as he moved to sit on the steps to the back porch. "Do you miss your old home? I mean you haven't been here that long but..."

"No," Naruto said. "This is my home and my life now. They are a past that cannot be regained. You are my King and I will forever walk beside you."

At his words, pleasure spread through Sasuke. Forever... Forever was a long time. "Will I age or die if I'm tied to you?"

"We will affect eachother I suppose," Naruto answered honestly as he stood behind him. "Never in our history has this happened before, I am as in the dark as you are."

"Well, I guess we'll figure it out together." Sasuke said turning to look up at Naruto.

"Of course, but in the mean time, these are yours." Before Sasuke could question him, Naruto's hand was over his eyes and flashes of lights passed over his vision. "What was that?"

"Your angels history on earth. If I could give you ours and the others, I would, but that history belongs to the Queen of old. Whatever happens on earth belongs to you."

"That was Anko's and Sora's life wasn't it?"

"It was," Naruto nodded.

"I'm not going to hear the talks from Sora and Anko as they tell the others what's going on, am I?"

"No, not unless you wish to know. At any moment you could enter our minds and speak to us, or if you wished, you could call us to you, read our thoughts, or look into our minds to see the answers you wish to seek."

"Oh... That's kind of like... invasion of privacy, isn't it?"

"No, our lives belong to you. We are yours to control." Naruto answered. The way he said it made Sasuke want to glare at him. He didn't want to control anyone. He didn't want to control Naruto. So he may like the blonde more then he let on to the others or himself. Mostly himself since the other angels already formed their own opinion about it. But just the thought of making Naruto want him with all his being made Sasuke feel a little sick.

"So Moegi... is she happy now?" Sasuke asked thinking back to the flashes of memory of the girl that didn't appear.

"Yes, all are happy to return to the Creator." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Do you want to go?" Sasuke whispered hoping that Naruto said no.

"My place is beside you," Naruto answered as he met Sasuke's gaze, "It will always be beside you. To go to the Creator or think to go, pains me. I would never willingly leave your side."

"Oh," Sasuke said and turned his head away to hide the blush and the smalll smile forming on his lips. "So are you almost human yet?"

"Not quite." Naruto stated as he sat down beside him. "Do you so badly wish me to be human?"

"I want to know what you'd be like," Sasuke answered as he peeked at the blonde from the corner of his eyes. "If you'd change or be the same."

"It is yet to be determine." Naruto smiled gently at him.

With a nod, Sasuke sat beside Naruto in silence and watched the night go on. It was peaceful until he heard both Ino and Fuuka screech a 'NO!' and Anko's laughter following right after.

"There goes the peacfulness." Sasuke commented.

"I am guessing it will always go so quickly with those three." Naruto answered.

"My parents will not be happy with that." Speaking of parents, Sasuke was sure they'd arrive tomorrow before seven. He so needed to make up his first lie of a million he was sure to tell.

: : :

Sakura shivered in her bed as the wind carassed her form. What was that? She felt something that couldn't be explain and for some reason she immeditaly thought 'home'. With a frown she pushed away the thought and forced herself to sleep. It could have been the dream she was having and the after affects on her. Nothing more, nothing less.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Where is he?" the Demon King snarled as Kimimaro rested boredly against the stone wall that created the Demon's castle. "Why is he not here!"

"Must have gotten lost." Kimimaro shrugged. He knew his uncaring manner would only anger the Demon King. What amused Kimimaro was the fact that the Demon had no control over him and no matter how angry, he'd never be able to do anything to a Dark Arch. Kimimaro was his own power that simply followed the Demon because without him or anyone to connect to, he would be lost to his own power. He would cease to be and simply become an unbalanced being. He wanted control of his life and this was the only way. The former Queen of the Angels was simply too kind hearted for his taste. He had felt the dark call for a long time and she would let him do nothing about it. He wanted power and the power he had from the darkness was one unlike any other. More people sinned then they prayed. More people were selfish then kind hearted. More people abused then cherished. More people hated then loved. More people gave him more power.

"There is no unbalance of power." The Demon growled. "Did the princess get him?"  
"Highly doubtful being on how they are looking for him too." Kimimaro yawned, shifting his wings, he grinned. They were beautiful, even more so in black then they were before. The Demon King was good for power but little else. He may have called him his master, but no one would ever truly own him to such a degree.

"Find him. With him and you at my side, no one would be able to stop me." The Demon grinned.

"I am not your lap dog, but I will do as you requested." Kimimaro said moving to the archway, without a backward glance, he launched himself into the air and took off. Behind him, he heard the wings of his fellow Fallen Angels. Oh how he loved being in charge.

: : :

"My Queen," Hanabi said kneeling beside the newly made Queen. "You've called for me?"

"Hinata was found." Shion whispered softly as she looked into the mirror and seeing her own reflection. Like all angels she was beautiful, but it wasn't her beauty she was watching. It was the missing Archangel. She saw him as she last seen him before they were attacked. He should have been hers but he was gone. Her Kingdom was without its greatest protector.

"Where is she?" Hanabi asked quickly.

"One of the Powers spotted her following the Dark Arch. She has fallen to the darkness."  
Hanabi gasped in shock. When the Former Queen had passed on, Hinata and Neji were cast away. Both were missing but never would Hanabi have guessed that one of them would have fallen to the Dark Arch's clutches. "What of Neji?"  
"Unclear as of now. Hanabi you are my lead Seraphim now." The Queen said turning to gaze into Hanabi's wide eyes. "You lead the Archangel's army-"  
"Nay my Queen," Hanabi shook her head. "They do not follow me. More have disappeared. I believe our Archangel has connected to another, not here or in the Demons realm, and is calling his army to him."

"We are doomed then." Shion whispered as a diamond tear fell down her face.

"No my Queen, we must simply find a way to block the Archangel's call." Hanabi answered quickly. "Put the Virtues into a deep sleep until we break their connection and tie them to you only."

Shion turned her startled eyes on Hanabi. "Yes, we will do that." she said and began to chant the sleeping spell over the Virtues. She knew they were never meant to be commanded by someone other then the Archangel, but she could not let her Kingdom fall either. The Virtues were powerful angels and each and every one was needed. Though they were marked weaker then the Seraphims, the Virtues were still warriors that grew stronger the longer they were tied to the Archangel, she prayed they would still be strong when they connected to Hanabi.

: : :

Sasuke looked at his back yard and continued to stare for a long time. When Itachi moved beside him he said, "Please tell me there aren't fifteen more out there."

"I think there's seventeen." Itachi answered as he took in the newest angels. "And that's not counting the ones that were already here."

"Isn't this amazing!" Ino grinned moving to Itachi's side, her wings fluttering behind her excitedly. "These angels are Virtues. They are from the former kingdom. The Archangel said that more will keep arriving for a time to come."

"If he's taking all of his army from the former kingdom, who's going to protect them up there?"

"That is little concern of ours," Neji said moving to Sasuke's side. "Twenty three, the Virtues are coming faster then the others." he nodded pleased. "Look how well they follow the Archangel's orders."

Turning, Sasuke spotted Naruto giving orders to his growing army. In groups of three, they'd jump up and fade into the sky. "Where are they going?"

"They are protecting your home. We are short on Cherubim and so he is using them to help Sora. The Virtues usually stand guard outside of the kingdom so that they are the first to face the enemy. The Cherubim simply keep the enemy out of the kingdom."

When there were only two plus Haku and Shino, Naruto turned toward them. Moving outside, Sasuke waited until Naruto stopped.

"My King," The blonde said, "Allow me to introduce two of four of the leading commanders in my army. Kakashi and Yamato."

"It is a pleasure my King." Yamato bowed his head.

"As he said," Kakashi followed his lead.

"Nice to meet you too... Wait two of four?"

"The other two are still in the former kingdom." Kakashi explained. "They heard the call and would have come but the former Queen is pulling them close. She is trying to tie them to her new lead Seraphims by forcing them into a sleep."

"We, plus those that you have seen moments ago, were able to escape her hold and come to yours and the Archangel's side."

"What's going to happen to them?" Itachi asked.

"They will most likely become Seraphims and Principalities and then whichever ones are Principalities will simply become Seraphims since there is yet to be an heir decided." Kakashi answered. "Virtues can't be Virtues if there is no Archangel. I also fear that those that can't find our Archangel and that will not follow the former queen will only fall to the Dark Arch."

"Did the others wish to come?" Neji questioned.

"Tell me which Virtue would willingly give up his place in the Archangel's army?"

"So she is forcing them to stay... This year is full of new tricks." Ino sighed.

"There is another thing," Kakashi went on, "Many of the other angels that were injured or hurt in the battle have fallen beyond your clutches, Archangel."

"Explain," Naruto ordered.

"They were too wounded to fight the Dark Arch and when he left, he took them too." Yamato answered.

"So pure Angels have fallen through pain." Neji whispered. "That is not good, the Dark Arch will use their pain against them and amplify it until they are his puppets and nothing more."

"If they fell when we fell," Naruto sighed, "then they are already his. There is no use in trying to take them back from the Dark Arch. They are too loyal to him now."

"What of the other fallen? Those that fell willingly to be human and were caught by the Demons?" Kakashi asked.

"They are a gamble at best," Neji answered.

"They could go either way. Attack us if we take them or serve us." Haku nodded. "It would be best to kill both on sight. We can't take the wounded and save them nor can we claim the others."

"He's right." Neji sighed knowing in his heart that Hinata, his second commander would be his enemy for all time.

"So not to change the subject," Itachi cut in, "But what are we going to tell Mom and Dad when they get home six hours from now? I mean it's bad enough we skipped school today but to find our house full of angels... I don't see this going over well."

: : :

"We're home!" Mikoto called into the silence of the house. "Boys?"

"Here!" Sasuke and Itachi called out as they came quickly from the sitting room.

"Hello Mom, Dad," Itachi smiled as he and Sasuke stopped a foot away. "How was your trip?"  
"Hectic," Mikoto sighed. "What could go wrong did, and only on the last day did anything go right."

"I fail to see how the last day went right." Fugaku said with a raised brow.

"We were able to come home." Mikoto explained, "But enough about us, come here and welcome me home," she went on with her arms spread out expecting hugs and kisses. "Boys?"  
Itachi and Sasuke looked at one another and bit there lip. If they hugged their parents. Naruto would kill them. Sasuke couldn't touch anyone but the blonde and Itachi couldn't touch anyone but an angel. Both boys had tried to fight Naruto on this all day, but the angel was persisstant, refusing them at every turn.

"Is something wrong?" Fugaku asked them with a warning tone. "If you destroyed the house or had a party-"  
"The house is in tact." Sasuke said quickly. Without looking he knew Naruto was behind him, watching the interaction.  
"And the party?"

"Never happened," Itachi said quickly. "We did have a few friends over and some stayed here. In fact we want to know if they can live with us?"

"Live with us?" Mikoto frowned as her arms crossed under her breast. "How many and why?"

"Just a few friends," Itachi said calmly, "And because they have no where else to go. They just got to town, " earth, "and need a place."

"We have the room." Sasuke said quickly. "Mom you always did say our house was too big for just four people. You always said you wanted a housefull of guest all the time to keep you company and not make this place seem lonely."

"That is true." Mikoto nodded. "How many rooms do we need to prepare?"

"We already did it." Sasuke went on.

"Who are our guest?" Fugaku demanded before completely agreeing to his sons odd request. He already knew they'd say yes. Mikoto hated being lonely and with her boys at school and him at work half the day, this would make her happy.

"They're right in here," Sasuke said and moved with Itachi to open the doors they had just come out of. With one on each side, the two looked at one another and then at their parents. "So is that a yes?"

"Let me meet them first."

"I was afraid of that." Sasuke said under his breath. With a nod, both boys pulled the doors open revealing the thirty five people in the room. "Dad, Mom, meet our friends."

"That is more then a few friends." Fugaku got out as Mikoto gasped. Their expression made Sasuke cringe as he thought of when both would meet Naruto properly. Turning his gaze to the blonde angel, Sasuke found him grinning. The only thing that ran through his mind was, 'Wow, I'm in so much trouble'.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Hands roamed over his body, as their lips met slowly, gently, and sinfully. Their tongues touching innocently before retreating. Their soft moans echoing throughout the room as they pulled eachother tighter.

Pulling back from the kiss, Sasuke arched his body, when the blonde trailed butterfly kisses down his neck, sucking gently where it met his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he gasped softly as he tilted his head away to give the other more room.

Roaming his hands down the angel's bare body, he shivered at the contact. "Don't stop." he begged the other, reaching out one hand to hold Naruto's hand closest to his head. "Please don't stop." he whimpered as Naruto pressed him deeper into the mattress and began kissing and licking his way down his body. "Oh..." he gasped, arching his body again. Bending one leg, he pulled the blonde up for another kiss, running his free hand down Naruto's body to grasp the blonde's remaining hand that held his thigh in a gentle grip. "Oh... Naruto..." he moaned, biting the other's bottom lip gently.

"Sasuke." the blonde whispered.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke stilled. The man on top of him was Naruto but it wasn't. His face and body was the same, but his hair was white. Fairer then snow. His skin was a sickly pale, almost grey and his eyes... his eyes were pure red. "Naruto?" he gasped in shock. "What?"

"Sasuke," Naruto said softly, his wings extending from his back. "We are tainted."

Sasuke pushed the blonde back, scooting as far from him as he could get. With the blanket held tightly around his body, he took in Naruto's changing form. His skin sinking in, until he was no more then a skeleton with red wings and eyes. "What's happening?"

"We are tainted." Naruto said, his voice harsh and scratchy.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as the skeleton began to move toward him. "Stay back! Don't come near me!"

"We are tainted," the thing said as it crouched only inches from him. "and it's your fault." it said before opening it's mouth. Sasuke watched in shock at what he saw. He heard the echos of loneliness and suffering falling from the thing's mouth. He felt the fear and the agony as if it were his own. He smelt death and rot inflicting his nose. He tasted blood and tears upon his tongue. And he saw his life falling to shambles as the angels layed upon the ground, killed by Naruto, himself.

"No!" Sasuke gasped, shooting straight up in bed, sweat covering his whole body.

"Are you alright my King?" Naruto asked moving to his side instantly. "You're shivering."

"It was a dream," Sasuke whispered taking in Naruto's beautiful form. "It wasn't real."

"I do not understand," Naruto frowned as he flicked on a light. "You are paler. Are you ill? Allow me-"

"It was a dream." Sasuke cut him off as he threw his body into Naruto's, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's shoulders. "It wasn't real."

"Are dreams not meant to be good?" Naruto said into his hair as he ran a soothing touch down Sasuke's back.

"It seemed so real. It felt so real." Sasuke got out pressing his face into Naruto's neck.

"It was a dream... Not real, for whatever it was you dreamt, it did not come to be." Naruto said. "Shall I get you some water?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered seeing the Naruto from his dreams.

"Yes my King?"

"What happens if an angel is tainted?"

Naruto stilled at his question, "Tainted?"

"Yes,"

"Then they are no longer angels. They are cruel and evil. They are no longer pure. They take the lives of others to try and gain what they have. Their jealousy leads them, making them want more and more and with each death, they gain a hint but then it is gone."

"How do they become tainted?"

"The darkness within them." Naruto answered. "Every thing in life has a touch of the darkness already. In time many cage and lock it away but few slowly fall to it's call."

"And when they fall?"

"The Virtues are sent to kill them." Naruto answered as he moved Sasuke back slightly to meet his gaze. "Why do you ask?"

"What happens if you become tainted?" Sasuke asked instead.

"It will mean the end." Naruto said quietly. "One Arch has already fallen, though not tainted, and I fight him in hopes of ending his life so that another can be born to walk beside me and lead your army. If I was to fall as well, no one would be safe."

"Promise me you won't fall." Sasuke ordered. "Promise me you won't be tainted."

"I cannot-" Naruto started but Sasuke stopped him with a hand over his mouth.

"Promise me, please. Promise me you won't be tainted and that you won't leave my side. Promise me you'll always be there."

Gently, Naruto removed his hand, "My King I cannot promise what I do not know. I will promise to do all that I can to stay pure and fight the darkness but I can not promise to never fall. Archangels hear the darkness more clearly then the others. The power promised to us if we listen is beyond what any can dream of. Everyday I am fighting myself and with my brother on the otherside, I hear it whispering constantly within my ear. I pray I can hold out until another Archangel replaces the Dark Arch, but I can not promise to never fall." Naruto explained.

"Then promise me you will always fight it and never give up. Promise me that if think you're going to fall that you'll let me help you." Sasuke said needing to get this out now. His dream showing him everything he wished to never see.

"That I will promise my king." Naruto nodded his head.

"Okay," Sasuke said and it was then he realized that he was sitting practically on Naruto with his arms still holding the other. "Um... What time is it?"

"Six," Naruto answered. "Your Mother is already in the kitchen making breakfast with Haku's aid." at this the blonde shook his head, making no move to move away, "I believe Haku is becoming a new kind of angel."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused unsure if he wanted to let Naruto go or stay like that. It didn't seem to bother the blonde, and to be honest, it didn't even bother him.

"He is more interested in food then his former duties. He enjoys playing the part of... what did Neji call it... Oh yes, a chef. He is like a Domainion but not. He prefers the home life and, even more so, that your mother has returned to teach him to cook."

"A Chef Angel?" Sasuke joked, shockingly, bringing a smile to the blonde's lips. It was kind of shocking how well his mom had taken to the newcomers. Once the shock had faded, she immeditaly went into 'mom mode' and began making dinner for everyone as she learned them all by name. She took a liking to Haku the most though. His dad was another story. The man had simply gaped at everyone in the room before turning to look at Sasuke and then heading to his office where he found Sora. Soon both of them were talking about security and safety as if they were life long friends.

"Yes," Naruto nodded at the term. "The others are waking and Haku sends word that he wishes all down for breakfast."

"Okay," Sasuke nodded and moved himself from Naruto's arms. Before he could stand up, Naruto gently touched his face and turned him back, "Wh-" he had enough time to say before Naruto kissed him. It was a simple kiss, a press of lips against lips really, and yet it took Sasuke's breath away. Closing his eyes, he slowly moved his own lips against the blonde once before the other was pulling back. "Na-Naruto?"

"I have seen that when one wishes to show the other they are cared for, they give a kiss." Naruto said, no signs of embarrasment or something of equal value in his voice or face. "And for those that mean the most, you kiss their lips."

"I... You..." Sasuke got out as he blushed, before Naruto went on.

"And you, my King, mean the most to me. I would die for you. You're life is precious to all of your followers." The Archangel said standing up and moving toward the door. "Shall I hide now?"

"Uh, yeah." Sasuke nodded as he stood and moved to the bathroom. "I just need to... yeah." he finished as he moved to the bathroom, leaving the door open so Naruto wouldn't follow him. Splashing his face a few times, he met his gaze in the mirror. "He kissed me because I'm his king." he whispered bitterly. Grabbing a hand towel he dried his face and went down for breakfast.

: : :

Naruto felt the stir of more angels coming toward them. Nodding his head toward Neji as the angel ate breakfast with the rest, he blinked away and appeared in an abandon lot. There he saw four teenagers joking around and behind them he found two others simply watching them.

"Archangel," the woman bowed her head when he took a step toward them. "It is a honor to meet the newest Archangel."

"You will not remember us," The man said, "We came here long before you were created."

"What is your rank?" Naruto asked them, unable to find their place or power.

"You may analyze us all you wish," the man laughed, "But we are not listed under any of your terms. We are Angels, sent down long before any ranks within the angels was established."

"We are Earth's Angels." the woman said calmly.

"Who sent you down?" Naruto asked feeling confused.

"Why, the Creator did," The man grinned.

Gasping Naruto looked as both of them began to change forms. Their features slowly being replaced. Come to think of it, he wasn't sure if he could even remember what form they took before.

"We have been the guardians of this place long before the first battle. We make night come and day go. Life age and start again. We create the changes that you see with but a thought."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked when they began changing again.

"Whoever we need to be. We take no sides. Follow none, but the Creator. We keep a balance of good and evil. We go wherever we are needed." the woman answered. "We are the first two to ever live."

"Why are you here then? If not to follow my King, then why do you come to my call?"

"Who says we came to yours?" The man chuckled, "Who's to say you did not come to ours?"

"So you've called me?" Naruto asked feeling confused.

"Perhaps," The woman stated as she made her way gracefully toward him with the man behind her. "Perhaps not."

"What is your purpose with me?" Naruto asked when they stood a foot away.

"The angels that survive upon this world, were due to us." the man explained. "They tie themselves to a human that we helped at one time or another. We let them be for it was meant to, but no more."

"What do you mean?"

"We are sending them all to you." the woman said, pulling a necklace from around her neck and handing it to the man. Once in his grasp, it became a crystal.

"They will all feel your call now and each and every one will appear soon. Good must fight evil as it was always meant to happen. The battle must be fair and even if either side is to have a chance." the man said as the crystal was placed around Naruto's neck. "We give you a means to help your king as we gave the Dark Arch the power to fight your kingdom of old."

"You made him fall?" Naruto asked in shock. "You took him from my side?"

"It was meant to be. Everything happens for a reason. It was destioned that two Archangels would fight one finale time." the woman smiled. "And one will be victorious. Upon their victory, the world will change again."

"Why?" Naruto asked when they moved away. "Why do this at all?"

"Because it is time for the finale battle." the man said turning his ever changing form away, the woman already fading into the night. With a wave of his hand, he was gone.

Turning to the sound of laughter echoing in the background, Naruto watched the four teenagers joking around, each unknowing of what just occured. He knew it would not be the last time he saw the two. But he knew they would not appear for a while to come. Picking up the crystal from where it rested against his chest, he frowned. With a flash he was standing behind Sasuke as the raven finished up breakfast, already knowing that this day would be full of surprises.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as she ran up to them in the hall. "I've got to talk to you real fast!"

"Why are you yelling?" Sasuke questioned as the others looked at her weirdly. Was it just him or did Sakura seem... Different? She looked the same but at the same time she looked...more. "Did you do something different today?"

"No, why?" she asked as she looked down at herself. "Did I forget my make-up? Did it smear? Oh my god! Please tell me it didn't smear!" digging through her purse, she pulled out a small mirror and glanced at herself. "Why are you freaking me out for nothing?"

"I never said it was your make-up." Sasuke reminded her, feeling Naruto shift behind him, he focused more on Sakura. He was so tempted to turn around and look at the blonde angel. Today he had removed his armor in favor of wearing black jeans and nothing. His body on display for all to see.

When Sasuke had droolingly asked him why he was wearing that, Naruto had said, "I feel I must. It's a desire I have had since that movie you saw yesterday." after saying that, Sasuke remembered the main actor was wearing only jeans and nothing else throughout the movie. He had asked if Naruto wanted to wear boots, but the blonde had denied his offer and said, "He didn't wear them, why should I?" At those words, Sasuke knew Naruto was finally changing over. Maybe by the end of the day or tomorrow he'd be completely one of them, just with extra powers and Sasuke's tattoos would stop changing, already they were thinning out and becoming more graceful.

Secretly Sasuke was hoping Naruto would be gay and want to mess around. Of course Sasuke would pretend like he didn't want to so the others would think he was still undecided if he was attracted to Naruto or not, even if they already knew his answer. In the end, he'd cave because there was no denying Naruto was hot. Even the other angels had to stop and stare as they saw him.

"You let me... you know what? That's not important. Can we talk now?" Sakura asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded and followed her. He knew Naruto shook his head in Neji's direction when the long haired angel made no move to follow. The others waved them off and began talking amongst themselves as they headed to who knows where.

When they were in an empty class room, Sakura moved to the window and faced him. For a while she said nothing as she looked him over.

"Sakura?"

"What is happening to me?" Sakura asked seconds later, her hands running through her perfect hair and grasping the ends. "You have to tell me!"

"What? Tell you? Sakura?"

"Today I broke up with Lee, the guy I love, because I felt I had to. I felt he was a distraction to me. Why did I do that?"

"I don't know... Did he do some-" Sasuke tried to say.

"Next thing I know, I'm thinking about you and I felt the urge to see you! Why would I do that? I mean you're my friend but this was beyond a friendship thing. I feel... What is all over your face?" She asked moving closer to him, her fingers only inches from his face. Behind him, he felt Naruto tensing and power building in his hands.

Taking a single step back that practically put him on top of the blonde, Sasuke said, "Nothing why?"

"How can it be nothing? It's all over half your face and down the otherside." Sakura went on, taking another step forward. Feeling one of Naruto's arms come around him, Sasuke ran a soothing hand down his stiff limb in hopes to calm him. He was not letting the blonde kill one of his close friends.

"I think you're seeing things... are you on drugs?" He tried to play it off.

"As if I'd touch that crap. Why are you rubbing air?" Sakura demanded as she looked down at his hands.

"You're acting crazy." Sasuke said quickly as he stilled his hands and crossed his arms.

"I know!" Sakura shouted as she screamed into her hands and paced away. Stopping by the window she took a deep breath. Moments later she ran a soothing hand through her hair and turned to face him.

Gasping, Sasuke could do nothing but stare as he saw her eyes. Every second they changed to another color.

"What?" she asked fearfully.

"Your eyes..." he said in shock as she blinked and they became their normal pale green. "Uh..."

"What about my eyes?" Sakura freaked, digging through her purse again, she came up with nothing. Dumping the contents on a desk, she grabbed the metal object and opened it. "My eyes are fine." She said tightly, gathering everything back up, unlike most girls, Sakura's purse held only the basic nessesities.

"Sakura-"

"What was wrong with my eyes?" Sakura demanded. "Tell me!"

"Screaming at My King will not be to your advantage." Naruto threatened.

Gasping, Sakura fell backward into another desk, her hands catching her before she fell completely to the ground. Her eyes were wide and full of fear. Her body trembling as she took in Naruto, who was still wrapped around Sasuke.

"Do you wish to see the pain that I will cause if you keep it up?" the blonde went on. Sasuke listened to the way Naruto was speaking. It was like he was trying to hold on to his formal words and mix todays style with it. It was weird and... well just weird. The way he was saying it, sounded from this century. His beautiful accent that he had, fading away.

"You!" Sakura gasped. "I've seen you before!"

"You've seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked in surprise. "When?"

"How?" Sakura asked.

Removing himself from Sasuke's side, Naruto moved toward her. His body gaining the movement of a cat and losing the graceful, almost floating steps he had before. Sasuke had to admit, this was hot. This new Naruto... please go human today, he begged silently.

With his wings resting behind him, Naruto moved to her side. Sasuke almost felt like murdering the girl, seconds later, when Naruto sniffed at her neck. Inhaling deeply and making no move to take a step back. What the hell!

"What are you doing?" Sakura whispered so softly that Sasuke had a hard time hearing her.

"Yes, what exactly are you doing!" He bit out as he glared at the blonde. Maybe he should strangle him too!

"You are one of us..." Naruto answered, taking a step back and looking confused. Moments later the confusion faded and shock appeared. "A Born-Again."

"A what?" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time.

"They were only stories that all angels have heard." Naruto went on, "Angels that are never meant to go back to the Creators side."

"That still makes no sense." Sakura said. "What's the creator? And angels aren't real."

"The Creator is the one that made it all. Over the years people have adapted and made their own thoughts concerning the Creator. They make the Creator into what they believe is truth and add on rules and stories to match what they believe. It is all the same in the end but if you were to ask the many followings, all will deny and say they are right and the others wrong. It's a constant circle that never ends." Naruto said sounding more angel then human, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"So he's god, lovely," Sasuke snapped at how close Naruto was still to Sakura. Wasn't he supposed to be his bodyguard? Or was Sakura more interesting? "Now explain the born again thing."

"A Born-Again Angel. It is an angel that will never die but be reborn over and over for all time. They are true warriors that fight constant wars. Many have tried to capture them and make them theirs, but the Born-Agains can never be found-"

"What exactly does that have to do with me?" Sakura demanded.

"If you shut up, I'll tell you." Naruto snapped sounding completely like a teen. Okay, maybe he should stay somewhat of an Arch, Sasuke thought. "Okay, listen, Born-Agains are said to rival Archangels in power and strenght. But unlike us, Born-Agains need no one to keep them sane, you with me?" the blonde asked them. "Born-Agains are always born within the year that the one that will need them most takes their first breath. They are, I suppose you may compare them to a Guardian Angel."

"Wait, you're saying Sakura is my Guardian Angel?" Sasuke asked in shock as he met his equally stunned friends gaze.

"Yep," Naruto nodded. "She was born to keep you safe. She is your protector and will never turn on you. She is the only one that can remove an Archangel without being one herself. The only disadvantage she holds is that she knows nothing of her former powers and may only use them when you are in need. She will never understand the powers she has and may have, unknowingly, used them already to keep you safe and will continue to do so until you pass. Days later she will follow and come back in another form to protect the one in need of her. In all of her lives she will never look the same. She may be male or female and her attitude will change as well. She will never remember her past lives, only dreaming of them, then forgetting as she woke. She is one of the many Born-Agains said to roam all realms of life and like all Born-Agains, she knows nothing of angels or anything beyond the human life they live."

"Where's her wings?" Sasuke asked unable to believe that Sakura, of all people, was an angel of any kind.

"Born-Agains do not have them." Naruto went on. "That's why no one can find them, you know?" he said. With a frown marring his face he said, "I do not think I like my new speech. I feel like an idiot with each word spoken."

"I think it's kind of cute." Sasuke said before realizing what he said. "Uh... anyway, um,"

"Sooo," Sakura said, deciding to ignore her blushing friend. "Do, uh, Born-Agains ever meet other angels?"

"None that I'm aware of," Naruto answered, "Born-Agains were just legends. You are the first I've met in all the years I've been alive, you know..." at the last part he grimnced.

"So, does this mean Sakura can give me hugs?"

"No," Naruto said, "Even if I cannot kill her, for she won't die until her charge does, I will hurt her until she begs for pain."

"What!" Sakura shouted in fear.

"I apologise," Naruto bowed his head at her, "but I feel very... pissed at the thought."

"Who cares about that! What do you mean I can't die?"

"Born-Agains only die after the person they protect dies. Born-Agains can be tortured for many years because of this. They can't use their powers to protect themselves. Those are the few drawbacks of being one." Naruto shrugged.

"Then..."

"Don't get caught and you're good to go, you know-Urgh!" throwing his hands in the air, the Archangel moved to stand beside Sasuke again. "This is not amusing." he stated as Sasuke tried not to laugh.

"So, what now?" Sakura asked before either of the two could say more.

"You do as you have been doing, and-"

"You have amazing wings." Sakura cut him off as she moved over to him. She had been wanting to touch them since he showed himself. "I'm so jeal-Ow." she pouted as Sasuke tightened his hold around her wrist. "Sasuke..."

"Sorry." Sasuke said as he slowly released her, Naruto's blade already formed and pointed at Sakura. "I just... you can't touch him." he went on, trying to hide his blush. "It's against the rules."

"What rules?" Sakura asked as Naruto watched him silently, the anger at the one rule he refused to budge on was broken.

"The, uh, the angels rules." he shrugged. "Look we gotta get to class, I don't want to be late."

"Okay. I'll see you after this class then." with that, she smiled and left, her bag in hand.

"Sooooo," Naruto shoved his hands in the front pocket of his jeans, the blade fading away. "When did you make this rule?"

"Today," Sasuke blushed, "I need to get to class."

"Of course," Naruto nodded as a smile overcame his face. With a nod toward the door, he let Sasuke lead the way out. Unable to resist, for some reason he added, "That's kind of sexy, you know."

Blushing brightly, Sasuke said nothing as Naruto went on to say how much he hated his new found catch phrase and fade from sight from everyone but him and those that had already seen him.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Sasuke, honey?" his Mother knocked on his door, "Are you busy?"

"Uh, no, hold on." Sasuke called out as he waited for Naruto to fade away from sight. Moving to the door he opened it with a big smile on his face, "Mom, how are you? What can I do for you?"

"Honey are you alright?" Mikoto frowned in confusion at him. "You looked a little off..."

"I'm great! Did you need something?"

"Yes, now that you mentioned it," She smiled and moved to sit on the edge of his bed. "I'm just wondering how many friends of yours are going to be...staying."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, how do I put this, oh yes. Sasuke there are, give or take, at least a hundred and something friends of yours that go and come. Since your Father and I've returned, they seemed to have doubled quite a bit. I've met more people in my own home then I do at your Father's business meetings."

"Is that bad?" Sasuke asked as he thought about every angel that stood guarding his home. His mom wasn't far off. In fact, there were one hundred and fifteen angels now under Naruto's and his command. He had asked Naruto if there were anymore and the blonde angel had simply said, 'Perhaps, if there are, they'll come, you know.' then Naruto had pouted, actually pouted, at that last two words. God, Sasuke never realized how much more sexier Naruto could get. The way he dressed, was mouth watering, even the other angels seemed to stop and stare in wonder and lust as he walked by. Of course none of them tried to touch him in any way and made sure to keep at least five feet away from him since his new rule was established. Sasuke could honestly say that he liked that a lot. Besides no one but him should be near Naruto in the first place.

"Well no," Mikoto answered on a soft laugh, "I love it but there is only so much room in this house-"

"Not to worry," Sasuke said quickly, "They'll fit. They aren't all here at the same time and come and go alot. Dad doesn't have a problem with them, does he?"

"No, your Father and Sora are getting along famously. All those two can talk about is business and security and I just adore Haku, he is a magnificant cook. He makes the most delicious cookies. That reminds me, I have to get him the recipe for my grandmother's pies. I've been wanting one like hers for years. Mine just come out plain compared to hers but I bet Haku would do wonderful on it."

"Haku likes to be in the kitchen."

"Yes and Itachi seems to have found his second favorite room." Mikoto grinned. "I guess it is true what they say, to win a man over, you must go through his stomach first."

"Itachi's not in love with Haku," Sasuke grinned, "just his food."

"It's only a matter of time." his mom laughed, walking out of the room as she hummed 'here comes the bride'. Once she was gone, Sasuke turned to find Naruto sprawled on the bed flipping through a magazine on cars that he had taken from Hidan.

"What does she mean about a man's stomach?" Naruto questioned, his eyes eating up the words on the page or maybe it was the half naked girl on the car. Either way, Sasuke found he didn't like the look a packet of papers was getting. Moving to Naruto, he snatched the magazine up and dumped it the garbage. "I was looking at that, you know."

"That stuff is trash," Sasuke stated, trying not to let his jealousy show through. "It's a saying. To win a man's heart you have to go through his stomach. I think it means that if he loves your food, he'll come to love you too...I'm not all to sure on that."

"I see," Naruto nodded, "I like Haku's food-"

"You eat!" Sasuke gaped at him in shock.

"Yes," Naruto grinned, "It smelt mouthwatering and Haku offered me whatever it was he was cooking. Does this mean he is winning me over-"  
"No," Sasuke cut him off. "It just means you like his food."

"But you said-"

"It's just a saying, doesn't mean it's true." Sasuke sniffed in annoyance. As if Haku was going to take his man... uh angel away. "So what are we do-"

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, running into his room. "I have to talk to the Arch-there you are!" she went on as she spotted Naruto on the bed. Before she could say anything else, her face turned a bright red as her eyes ran over Naruto's half naked form. He was sexy, wearing only jersey shorts copied from another movie, but she didn't have to stare at what was his!

"Sakura?" Sasuke bit out with narrowed eyes, "What do you want?"  
"Don't need to be mean," Sakura said, shaking her head from side to side. "I just have a question."

"By all means, ask it."

"What crawled up your butt and died? Never mind, Archangel," she said trying and failing to not drool, "Can I still go out with Lee?"  
"Who is Lee and out where?" Naruto frowned in confusion.

"Lee is my boyfriend and out, like date." Sakura explained. "I broke up with him the other day but I didn't want to. And he doesn't want to be broken up either. Did you know he sent me a dozen roses? Or that he bought me my favorite food from my favorite restraunt? Or that he wrote me the most beautiful piece of poetry ever created? Or that-"

"Go out with him," Sasuke rolled his eyes, stopping Sakura from going on and on about Lee. He couldn't really stand Lee for long periods of time. Lee was too energized, too weird, to be normal. Lee shouted and cried in joy all the time. He posed constantly and was over all, not normal. "What's stopping you?"

"You are," Sakura said with narrowed eyes. "I can't date Lee because I need to protect you or whatever I'm supposed to do."

"Naruto can protect me." Sasuke countered.

"You are still prioty for her." Naruto answered, "Lee is a distraction that her body and mind are telling her has to leave, you know."

"If that were true, then why did she go out with him before?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms. "She was my guardian angel then too."

"Yes, but in the back of her mind, you were still first in her mind. I think it was my call that brought out her angel side more." turning to Sakura he said, "Go date this Lee, ignore the impulse to break up with him, you know, and it should be fine."

"Okay!" Sakura grinned as she pulled her phone out of nowhere and dialed away, "Lee! Let's go to the movies tonight!" she grinned and practically ran out of the room.

"You know you just doomed us to have Lee in our lives now, right?" Sasuke questioned, turning to watch Naruto resting with his hands behind his head, looking completely relaxed and sexy, god he was just hot!

"I suppose, but, eh, what are you gonna do?" Naruto grinned.

"Pretend he's normal." Sasuke smirked as he walked to stand over Naruto. "So what are we going to do about the angels and stuff? Have you heard from Kakashi or Yamato yet?"

"The angels will come and go. Omoi and Karui will be Itachi's head Principalities, leaving Ino and Fuuka to run and play. Since Sai has arrived, Neji can now focus on being your head Seraphim, leaving Sai to take over as your Domainion/Throne. I think he'll do well in both, cause I don't see any Thrones appearing anytime soon. Thrones very rarely leave their own kingdoms." Naruto said, "As for Kakashi, he is still trying to find a way to free my Virtues from the new queen. They aren't made to follow her orders. Yamato is keeping an eye on the, what did you call it- the devil's kingdom. So far he says it's pretty boring down there."

"So what's the plan then?"

"We let the angels guard your home," Naruto shrugged. Before Sasuke could blink he found himself on top of Naruto, "And you and I can do what they did on the movie we saw the other day?"

"What movie?" Sasuke blushed, making no move to stand back up.

"The one where they did things like this." Naruto smirked, pulling Sasuke down for a kiss. It wasn't a simple kiss like before, but demanding. It was a battle of tongues and dominance. It was a demand rather then a request on both of their parts. They kissed like they'd die if they stopped. It was a kiss of need and want.

Running his hand's up Naruto's body, Sasuke tunneled his fingers through Naruto's silky hair, grasping it tightly as he angled the blonde's head to deepen the kiss. When he felt a hand sliding slowly and forcefully down, until it grasped his bottom in a painful grip, Sasuke remembered what he was doing. With a gasp of air, he pulled back, their mouths only connected by a string of saliva, and stared into Naruto's hungry gaze. "Oh, that movie." he got out stupidly.

"I don't think they stopped there." Naruto frowned, trying to pull Sasuke down for another kiss.

And though he wanted to finish the scene out more then he wanted to breathe, Sasuke shook his head in regret, "I think we'll go slowly. You're learning to be human and I'll feel like I'm taking advantage of you." he had enough respect to let Naruto be human for a bit of time before he moved their relationship in that direction, because it was so going to go there, hopefully cause there was no way he was pretending he didn't want Naruto. Kisses were fine but what if they had sex and Naruto later realized it grossed him out to sleep with a guy? Not many people were gay and Naruto might be part of that group.

"The movie-"

"Wasn't real. It's an act. They do that to get people to keep watching." Sasuke said, pulling away from Naruto's body.

"Oh," the blonde said quietly as he stood to follow Sasuke out of the room, his head bowed in disappointment. And that was the moment Sasuke felt like an ass. Great, that's what he got for doing a good deed.

"Doesn't mean that we can't finish the scene some other time," he blushed.

"Do you mean it?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yeah,"

"Can we finish tomorrow?"  
With a chuckle, Sasuke lead Naruto down the stairs and to the kitchen. Maybe Haku made some more sugarless cookies. Those were to die for.

: : :

"Well look at what we have here," Kimimaro smirked at the struggling angel in Hinata's and another nameless angel grasp. "You're a little far from home aren't you, angel?"

"Have you no shame in turning on us?" Fuuka demanded angrily as she glared at the Dark Arch. "You disgraced your kind-"

"I'm evil, it's what evil beings do." Kimimaro shrugged, "Now tell me angel, where is the Archangel?"

With a smirk of her own she said, "You'll never find him."

"Not true, I'll find him but I do hate wasting time on tracking him down. You are a stubborn one aren't you?" he said with amusement when she made no move to answer. Not even Hinata's painful hold and dark power made her speak. "Such a shame-" with one hand he reached up and wiped the spit off of his cheek. With a sigh filled with rage and cruelty, he whispered, "Very well. I do hate to do this but you left me no choice... who am I kidding. I love this almost as much as a human loves to live." with a cruel grin in place, he moved to stand behind her. "Tell Naruto I'm coming for him and he will be mine."

"AHHHH!" Fuuka screamed as he tore her wings completely off, the pain happening in slow motion as her mind adjusted to the slow painful decay of her soul. In tears, she fell to the ground, her body arching to hide away from the buring pain that ate at her flesh, killing her from within. Everything she lived for, everything she was, everything that made her, her...her wings. She was nothing. She would never return to the creator and she would never return home. She would fade as a dying light would.

"Let's go." Kimimaro smirked as he shot up in the air, the others right behind him as his laughter echoed hauntingly back down to her. Around her, as her screams carried up into the sky, her feathers rained, crumbling to dust as they touched the ground. With one last silent scream she sent her memories to her king before her body followed her wings into the everlasting nothingness.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Itachi stop drooling, your food is already wet enough." Sasuke smirked as his brother closed his eyes in pleasure, his tongue savoring the delicious pasta Haku made moments ago. It was amazing. Sasuke could honestly say he had never had anything like this. And he could guess that went for everyone. Even Naruto, who was silently snatching food from Sasuke's plate purred in pleasure.

"Leave him alone," Mikoto chuckled from her spot at the table. "He's in love." The way she said it made Sasuke take a double look at his mom. Her eyes kept glancing from Haku to Itachi, both of which sat side by side. To the other side of Itachi sat his Principalities, Omoi and Karui. Next to Karui was Neji. At the head of the table was his dad and to his left was his mom. Next to her was Sai, Sora, and Anko. At the other end of the table was him. There would have been other angels but since they would have been too close, Naruto ordered them all to eat at the second dining table, the one they only used for parties.

"Yes, I am." Itachi nodded, turning to look at Haku. "Marry me and I'll love you forever...if you cook all the time." he finished causing Haku to flush and giggle, actually giggle.

"Do humans not worry about getting fat?" Sai questioned eating his food neatly, so neatly that even the neatest person in the world would have been jealous. Naruto said it was a Domainion thing. Each of them exactly the same in a need to make everything run smoothly. The only thing with Domainions, Sai, was that they were very direct and didn't care if what they said was an insult or not. It was the truth as they saw it and spoken as such.

"Humans?" Fugaku frowned in confusion. "What-"

"Itachi has good genes." Sasuke said quickly, cutting his dad off. "I'm sure if he does get fat, we can just roll him around or something." Sending a look to Sai that said 'watch your mouth or else', he turned a forced grin to his father. "Remember how we said he was from a different planet? Well, we weren't lying."

"Right, like he came from the sky." His father rolled his eyes, not believing the truth that seemed like a story made up by kids. Thank god for Itachi's quick thinking on explaining Sai's weirdness. "Sasuke, where exactly did you all meet? Last I knew, you only had a few friends you even liked."

"You as well Itachi." Mikoto said to her oldest as Itachi continued to eat and propose to Haku who in turn blushed more.

"We do, but we opened our minds and our lives to others and we got them. We followed your, um, the, uh, make friends thing, or whatever thing you said." Sasuke answered when Itachi once again stuffed more food down his throat and began piling on more food to devore, instead of answering. "Why don't you just eat from the bowl?" Sasuke said in disgust.

"Don't mind if I do." Itachi grinned putting all his food into the pasta bowl and placing it in front of him.

"Itachi!" Mikoto gasped in shock as the others gaped at him in stunned silence.

"Mom, can you truely deny me this pleasure?" Itachi asked innocently with a dab of sauce on the side of his mouth. Even then, much to Sasuke's amusement, his brother would still make girls swoon at his feet. Sasuke bet girls would swoon at Itachi's feet if he was covered in questionable objects and wearing old lady undies.

"If you act like this. I think you've gained a few pounds lately." Mikoto said. "Your face looks chubbier."

"He had trouble with his clothes this morning, you know." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, his hand trailing gently down his arm and over to his waist, his other hand playing with the hair at his nape. Though his parents couldn't see the Archangel, the other angels, and Itachi could, and each of them were smirking knowningly. With a blush on his face, he shrugged Naruto's fingers off and ignored the chuckle that followed.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" Fugaku asked him. "You looked a little flushed."

"I...Itachi is grossing me out. I think I'm going to be sick." Sasuke said quickly, pushing back his chair and running out of the room with Naruto walking right behind him. When they made it up to his room he turned to the angel. "You can't do that!"

"Why not? You like me touching you, you know." Naruto grinned. "I feel your want as if it was my own-"

"WHAT!" Sasuke screeched in shock.

"We are connected, my King. I will always feel you to such a degree...but I wish to feel more of us...tighter." Naruto finished moving closer as he tried to grab Sasuke.

"You-you can't say things like that!" Sasuke blushed harder and jumped out of reach of Narutos' hands, barely ducking under the Archangel's wing when it gently swooped over him.

"Why not?" Naruto frowned.  
"Sasuke, honey, is everything okay?" Mikoto asked, knocking on his door. "Do you need me to get-"

"I'm fine Mother!" Sasuke said quickly, pushing Naruto's now roaming hands off of him. "Stop it!" he hissed.

"You said we could finish."

"Not today! I'm trying to...protect your innocents."

"I'm not innocent." Naruto countered in confusion.

"But you said..." was Naruto lying about being a virgin? Did the angel even know what sex was? Would he know if he did it?

"I've killed many. My hands are filled with the blood of my enemies. I lost my innocents a long time ago"

"Sasuke, who are you talking to?" his mother asked.

"No one...I'm on the phone with...Sakura." Sasuke answered quickly, almost forgetting about his mom. "Naruto, look-"

"Don't you find me attractive? I've read in one of your mom's magazines that some boys and girls look for certain stuff in a lover. Should I change? Will you want me then? Do you want me to dye my hair? Do you like pretty guys or manly guys? Styled or ruffled? Tattoo-"

"Was all this in there?" Sasuke gaped.

"Yes, they gave a list of many styles of dudes and stuff. And body types. Lots of them. Many of them without much clothes. Maybe it's my penis size. Is it too big? I read that it is sometimes a turn off and that the most wanted size is-"

"WHAT! What is she reading!" Sasuke shouted in shock, turning red all over once more at his mom's magazines. "You can't just say that!"

"Sasuke, dear, are you sure you're okay?" His mother asked again, knocking a little harder. Making Sasuke wish a hole would open and swallow him up. His mom was looking at naked guys in magazines. "Maybe I should-"

"I'm fine mom. Kiba just said something stupid."

"I thought you were talking to Sakura?"

"I, um, I was, but she hung up and I called Kiba...to talk and stuff." Sasuke said looking at Naruto in panic when the blonde male grinned and began stalking toward him. "Mom, I'll be-AHHHH!" he screeched, clutching his head and falling to his knees. It hurt. Whatever it was that was happening hurt so badly. What was this? Was this another angel thing? The pain was unbearble. It was to the point of tearing him in half.

"MY KING!" Naruto shouted running to his side.

"Sasuke!" he heard his mom shout as the door opened quickly.

Holding his hair tightly between his fisted hands, he screamed again in pain as images invaded his mind and his body filled with...death.

"My King what-"

"FUGAKU!" Mikoto screamed. "HURRY! SOMEONE IS ATTACKING SASUKE!"

"My King," Naruto said, ignoring the screaming woman as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shaking, heaving body. Knowing that whatever it was could not be cured by him, Naruto simply held Sasuke closer. "My King, what-"

"Get away from my son! What the hell are you! Itachi get my gun! Haku call the cops!"

"Please, My King is in pain-" Naruto tried to explain, respecting them for bearing the one that saved his life. Ignoring the other angels standing between them and Mikoto telling them to watch out for the demon, he turned back to Sasuke. "Please, share it with me. It will lesson the harm."

"I can't." Sasuke gritted out as he dug his nails into Naruto's arm.

"Go get it Itachi!" Fugaku shouted as his son moved toward Sasuke.

"Dad, wait, I can explain-" Itachi started.  
"Boy, don't go near him! Release my son, you, you demon!" Fugaku went on, shocked when more of Itachi's and Sasuke's friends stood in his way. "MOVE! MY SON IS-"

"ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted, freezing everyone in place, their hearts almost too fearful to beat. Turning back to Sasuke sobbing in his arms, he ran a soothing hand down the raven's back. "My King, please tell me what is wrong."

"Fuuka." Sasuke cried, holding onto Naruto. "They got Fuuka."

"Who?"

"Archangel!" Ino yelled flying in through the open window, her hair in disarray and her eyes filled with tears and shock. She moved shakily, almost like a drunk and her form was pale. Her wings looked as if they had been through a storm, each of them ruffled and unorganized. "Archangel, Fuuka is gone!" she cried, falling to her knees, her wings knocking a few things over as they tried to settle around her. "We separated and then I couldn't find her. She..." the female angel sobbed, uncaring of the shocked looks on everyones face.

"What did you see my King?" Naruto ordered, forcing Sasuke's glassy eyes to meet his own. "Tell me what you saw."

"He's looking for you." Sasuke got out shakily. "He tore her wings."

"No." Haku gasped, "No. Archangel, we must find her site. We can-"

"Her ashes are gone. She is no more." Naruto answered, standing up. Behind him his wings stretched as much as the room would allow him. Turning to face Itachi and his shocked parents he bowed his head. "Forgive me for the unwanted circumstances." Turning to Sai, he went on. "Send word to everyone of what has happened, tell them to be cautious of any trails they take."

"Yes Archangel." Sai nodded, releasing his wings and flying out the window.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Sasuke asked, reaching out to hold Naruto's hand in his own, trying to force his body to stand and gaining no results. It was like his body was someone elses and he had no control of it.

"The Dark Arch has struck first." Naruto answered, looking out the window as Shino hovered with his wings gently moving. "Send word to Kakashi, tell him to bring all that he can now. A war is starting and they have made their move."


End file.
